


Till the end of de line

by Sinomo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinomo/pseuds/Sinomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira sin ver. </p>
<p>Habla sin pensar.  </p>
<p>Mata por deber. </p>
<p>No se le permite tener unos minutos que le hagan recapacitar y acordarse de que es una persona. </p>
<p>Hasta que recuerda una frase: estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea. </p>
<p>O donde descriogenizan a Bucky salvándolo de HYDRA y él aprende a volver a ser él de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Su misión

Él estaba confuso y perdido. Hacía frío a su alrededor y no podía dejar de tiritar. Sentía las manos heladas y el frío en los huesos, no podía moverse y apenas era consciente de sí mismo. Se sentía flotar, en una nube, su cuerpo no precia pertenecerle y él ni siquiera se planteaba nada. Estaba demasiado entumecido como para pensar. 

Todo había sido tras sentarse en la silla. Odiaba eso, después de eso solo dejaba de sentir y ver cómo si le hubieran quitado todos los sentidos y sustituido con frío. Un frío glacial que no parecía tener fin. 

Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando el frío dejó de ser tan profundo. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que se acostumbrara a la luz tan repentina contra su rostro. Aún así, su enfoque no era bueno. Sus ojos tardaban en acostumbrarse más con cada despertar. Solo veía un montón de figuras borrosas moviéndose por el lugar de forma extraña. Estaban peleando. 

Quiso moverse, pero solo logró que sus dedos temblaran ligeramente. Cada vez estaba todo más nítido hasta que, finalmente, unos ojos azules se pusieron frente a los suyos. 

Analizó a la persona. Un varón alto, sobre metro noventa, con media cara tapada con una máscara azul y una A blanca en medio, junto con un traje azul, rojo y blanco. Parecía fuerte, seguramente igual que él o sino más. 

Sopesó sus opciones. 

No podría contra él, era más pequeño y sus reacciones y reflejos serían lentos y poco efectivos. Así que decidió no hacer nada. 

Ninguna orden en su cabeza, ninguna idea de qué hacer o quién era el objetivo. Y sin una meta, él no entendía por qué estaba despierto. 

El hombre habló pero el pitido desagradable e incesante no le dejó escuchar nada de lo que le dijo. Apartó mareadamente la vista del hombre hacia atrás, viendo el lugar destruido y los agentes que le custodiaban antes, muertos. 

Sintió un roce en la cara, algo cálido pero de una material que debería ser frío. Era conocido pero sin llegar a serlo. Volvió a caer en la oscuridad por suerte, antes de que su mente pudiera analizar nada más. 

***

Despertó sin abrir los ojos, tratando de averiguar qué había a su alrededor. Los sonidos de máquinas trabajando, un "pib" de vez en cuando y la molesta aunque innegable presencia de algo en su nariz que indicaba un respirador artificial, le decían que no estaba en un prado precisamente. 

Los molestos "pibs" empezaron a producirse con más asiduidad y supo que le estaban midiendo los latidos del corazón. Trató de mover una de las entumecidas manos, la que tenía la intravenosa puesta. Lo sentía como una molesta sensación, una presión en el dorso de su mano. 

Quería huir de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible. 

Pero no, debía quedarse y escuchar las órdenes. Debía esperar hasta que le dieran el objetivo. Porque lo único que importaba era eso. La misión. 

Su misión. 

"¿Estás despierto?" Preguntó una voz ronca que no reconocía. Sin embargo, su estómago se movió de manera desagradable. "Sí, lo estás" afirmó esta vez seguro. Siguió sin moverse, tal vez si no lo hacía el sujeto se iría dejándole en tranquilidad. 

En cambio, entró en pánico cuando una mano le tocó la suya. No por el contacto, sino por el tacto de él. La maquinita de los odiosos pitidos, que más tarde sabría que era un monitor cardíaco, empezó a volverse loca y él no iba a quedarse por si explotaba. 

Con un rapidísimo movimiento, se pudo poner en pie y correr hacia cualquier lugar de la habitación que aún no había inspeccionado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo increíblemente veloz del movimiento, el único hombre que había en la sala se movió con él y lo acorraló en una de las paredes. No había ventanas en ella y la puerta estaba lejos. 

Este hombre tenía la misma complexión, altura y ojos que el que vio cuando se despertó la primera vez, solo que nada tapaba su rostro. Era rubio, con la mandíbula fuerte e iba vestido con ropa de civil. Tal vez no quería hacerle daño, pero ese tal vez tenía un riesgo impreso en él. Forcejeó contra él, tratando de escaparse, pero éste le sujetó con brazos, anclándole a la pared. 

"уходи!" Gritó, tratando de que se alejara de él. Estaba nervioso, pero a la vez siempre sabía que había una posibilidad de que le atraparan. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? 

"Tranquilo" le pidió el hombre. "Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño, Bucky. Tranquilo"

Le pidió el hombre. Él podía entenderle, hablaba muchísimas lenguas. Lo que no podía era comprender cómo se había referido a él. ¿Tenía un nombre? Había dejado de pelear solo para mirar fijamente al hombre sin decir una palabra. No tenía miedo, el miedo era un sentimiento con el que no le habían programado. 

"Vete" repitió, esta vez en inglés para que el tipo entendiera. 

"No" negó el otro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, atrapando los suyos entre sus cuerpos para, seguramente, evitar que pudiera usar el de metal. "Mírate, te has arrancado la intravenosa. Menuda herida"

"Suéltame" le pidió, aunque más bien sonó apagado. Estaba muy cansado, seguramente le habían inyectado alguna droga para dormirle o algo así. 

"No, voy a llevarte conmigo, Bucky. Estarás bien" fue una promesa por parte del desconocido en el que no confiaba. Una extraña de él se acordaba de una frase dicha por esa voz. 

Esa voz que sonaba lejana y extraña. 

Estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea.


	2. No hay objetivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos no serán demasiado largos :) trataré de subir cada pocos días.

Despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón golpeteando fuertemente en el pecho tras ver los ojos del hombre tirado en el suelo, pidiéndole que no le matara. Se arrebujó en forma de bola en el lugar donde estaba, debajo de la cama, sobre el frío y duro suelo. Recogió las piernas contra su pecho, tratando de respirar hondo.

Después de cinco días en esa habitación, aún no se había atrevido a salir. Sabía lo que había fuera, los oía con total claridad. Sobretodo, oía y sentía al enorme rubio que vio ese primer día, andar en círculos frente a la puerta que les separaba. Sudaba y temblaba levemente, se quitó las gotas del rostro con la manga de la sudadera que llevaba desde que se había despertado por primera vez. Al menos así no tenía que ver el brazo de metal.

¿Por qué sólo eso estaba hecho de metal? Movió la mano de carne por encima de la de metal, notando el tacto frío.

Quería escapar de ahí, pero seamos sinceros, ¿A dónde iría?

No hay objetivo fijado. _Nohayobjetivonohayobjetivo_. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡Cállate! le gritó a la voz. ¡Cállate! _No hay objetivo_. ¿Dónde están las órdenes? Silencio.

Estaba tan cansado que podría dormir y no despertar más. Sí, esa sería la mejor opción. Dormir sin estar frío, no despertar más. No ver más. _No sentir más_.

"¿Bucky?" se escuchó fuera la voz del gigante rubio. A veces le hablaba, aunque nunca recibiera contestación. Insistía, tratando de sonar relajante, él lo sabía, pero no lo lograba. Y luego, el varón sólo andaba de nuevo en círculos. Siempre que despertaba, le notaba despierto. ¿Es que no dormía? tú tampoco. Calla.

"Voy a entrar"

_¡No!_ por una vez en acuerdo con la voz, pero no pudo encontrar la suya propia. Sentía los labios resquebrajados y rotos, la garganta seca de no usarla. _Energía del cuerpo bajo mínimos, debemos volver al centro de control más cercano._ No, ahí sólo le esperaba el frío, no había ninguna misión en su mente. _No hay órdenes, debes volver_. No. No al frío.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y uno de los grandes pies se asomó por la rendija, como si tuviera  miedo. Él sólo se encogió más. Estaba protegido, tenía la situación controlada. La espalda contra la pared, visibles los demás ángulos. Podría hacer un ataque desesperado. Podría matarlo y correr.

_La energía está bajo mínimos, cualquier movimiento brusco no entra dentro de las posibilidades de reacción._ Bueno, si esa no era una mala noticia, ¿qué era? Los pies se iban acercando hacia la cama, su brazo metálico se adelantó, poniéndose frente a su cuerpo. El entrenamiento recibido apareció en su mente. Perforar el talón, hacerle caer, subirse y cortar la arteria femoral. Luego correr.

 

_Posibilidad de éxito: 12%. ¿Qué? El tipo es enorme, energía restante del cuerpo, 29%. Energía del cuerpo tras el ataque: 15%. Posibilidad de que los refuerzos acaben contigo: 96%_

No era un buen plan.

 

Se había quedado tan abstraído pensando que cuando los ojos azules aparecieron en su línea de visión pegó un salto hacia atrás con sobresalto. ¿¡Qué!? Demasiado cerca.

 

"Dios, Bucky" otra vez con el nombre.

 

_Flashback_

_Un chico de quince años estaba en el campamento militar. Le había ordenado ir a por el soldado Steve Rogers, probablemente el más patoso de toda la campaña. El sargento le había dicho que se diera mucha prisa, pero que antes de entrar a la tienda avisara al soldado._

_Sin embargo, Bucky nunca había acatado bien las ódenes. Huérfano desde pequeño, el ejército le había adoptado como una "mascota". No es que a él le molestara, era lo único que conocía y el mejor lugar en el que había estado. Así que, y debido a ese comportamiento rebelde, a pesar de lo que le había dicho el sargento, decidió que era más importante no hacerle esperar, con lo que entró con velocidad a la tienda del soldado. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar al patoso hombre vestido con la ropa del Capitán América._

_"¿Steve? ¿Eres el Capitán América?" preguntó, entre asombrado y emocionado. El hombre rubio le miró con sorpresa, pero, como siempre, acabó teniendo una sonrisa tolerante hacia el joven de quince años._

_"Parece que me has decubierto, Bucks. Pero que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿bien? Nadie puede saberlo"_

 

Él temblaba al tener al rubio simplemente cerca. Tan cerca que notaba el caliente aliento en su rostro. _Sal de ahí, YA._

Imposible. No se puede.

"Tranquilo" siguió hablando. Santo cielo, ¿es que no conoce el silencio? Movió la mano dentro, como si de un animal se tratara. Y puede que en el fondo lo fuera. "Vamos a sacarte de ahí. No has comido".

"не трогайте меня*" le dijo, a pesar de saber que seguramente no le entendía. Era la primera frase que decía desde que había despertado días atrás, su voz salió rota y gastada. Era todo un desastre.

Para su sorpresa, el gigante reculó en su avance. Salió de debajo de la cama, pero se quedó sentado a lo indio fuera, al alcance de la mirada azul y fría del moreno agazapado.

"не бойтесь*" lo dijo con una pronunciación horrible, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria y lo estuviera recitando. "Я не собираюсь тебе больно*"

Definitivamente podía detectar la necesidad de tranquilizarlo. Aunque no lo lograra, él lo había intentado.

"УХОДИ*"

"нет*" fue como una sentencia. Un hecho. No iba a irse de ahí hasta que él saliera. Y bueno, el moreno no tenía prisa, él aguantaba el dolor muy bien, podía soportar eso y más.

Aunque pensando friamente, su fortaleza estaba decayendo. Nunca le había pasado algo así, siempre había estado listo antes de una misión.

A no ser que no fuera una misión.

Y si no lo era... ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

_No hay objetivo_. Bueno, no era la peor frase que había escuchado antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 

_______________________________________________________________

не трогайте меня: ¡No me toques!

 

не бойтесь: No tengas miedo.

 

Я не собираюсь тебе больно: No voy a hacerte daño

 

УХОДИ: Desaparece.

 

нет: No


	3. El gigante rubio

El gigante no se movió. O al menos que él lo viera. Seguía ahí, sentado en la misma postura, mirando a la pared, pensando en dios sabía qué. Habían pasadovarias horas desde que estaba ahí, como una roca, esperando. ¿Esperando qué?

El sonido de la puerta le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo. Unas botas con un tacón ancho, claramente de una mujer, entraron y posó un plato y un vaso en cada mano del rubio.

"¿Ha salido ya?" preguntó la voz fina.

"No" el gigante puso con cuidado las cosas cerca de la entrada de su refugio, sin llegar a meterlo. "Tiene que estar hambriento. Gracias, Nat"

Ella no volvió a contestar, sólo se volvió a escuchar la puerta ser cerrada. Se quedó mirando las cosas que habían dejado en el suelo, oliéndolo. Olía bien, pero claro, veneno. El agua tiene veneno, no bebas. Siguió mirando el vaso. Sí, tenía sentido que tuviera veneno si lo que querían era quitarle de en medio.

"¿No tienes sed?" tardó unos segundos al darse cuenta de que le estaba preguntando a él.

Se lamió los abios secos, buscó la voz dentro de él, y logró decir en un inglés con gran acento:

"No"

Sus dedos de metal se clavaron en el suelo, rayándolo. Sí, tenía sed. _No muestres a tu enemigo tus debilidades, las usará en tu contra._ _No hay objetivo, no hay enemigo. Todos son tus enemigos. Mátalos a todos_. Lo siento, pero la energía está bajo mínimos. No tengo fuerzas para poder moverme.

"Vaya, llevas aquí cuatro días en los que no has bebido nada ni comido. ¿Y no tienes sed? Tienes suerte, porque yo sí" el tipo, ante la mirada azul pálida, se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dio varios sorbos.

Va a morirse. _No entres en pánico._ Igual no hay veneno en el agua. _Tengo sed._ Quiero beber ya.

El rubio dejó de nuevo el vaso en su lugar, aún lleno. El moreno quiso detenerse a sí mismo, pero no podía, simplemente era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto. Si no se hidrataba no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir de ahí. Alzó la mano hacia el vaso y lo cogió con delicadeza, notando en sus dedos humanos el frío y la humedad de este. Tragó saliva, tratando de pasar el nudo en la garganta.

Se lo llevó a los labios y dio un trago, no demasiado grande, tanteando el sabor, buscando algo extraño en ello. Pero no, todo estaba en orden, así que el resto entró como si fuera aire. Estaba en una postura terriblemente incómoda y además la manera en la que ingirió el agua fue demasiado brusca.

Todo ello fue una mala idea. Siempre tienes malas ideas. Lo siento.

Decidió salir corriendo de su lugar, por acto reflejo. Uno no manchaba el lugar en el que se esperaba quedar. Uno salía a vomitar fuera o tragarlo, si era necesario. La limpieza impide que haya plagas y es necesaria.

Vació el contenido que sólo era agua. Se llevó la mano de carne al pecho, el arma apoyada en el suelo, aguantando su peso. De cuclillas, lejos de su base.

 _La base._ Estaba desprotegida, tal vez...

Unas manos acariciaron su espalda, dándole suaves golpecitos ahí. Para el moreno era un gesto extraño, no sabiendo exactamente su significado. Estaba a descubierto, podía herirle. Podía matarle, sus órganos vitales estaban a su alcance.

Pero él solo le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Cogió aire tratando de regularizar su respiración errática.

"No deberías haber bebido tan rápido" le apuntó el rubio.

No, ¿en serio? Si no me lo dices, no me lo creo. No dijo nada, en cambio, devolviéndole silencio y jadeos apagados.

"Tienes que ir a la ducha, Bucks" le dijo el hombre, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

A pesar de todo, aún podía matarle si estaba en pie. Podría golpear el rostro con el puño, desviar el posible derechazo que le diera y clavarle los dedos de metal en el cuello. Asqueroso pero efectivo.

Sin embargo, sus piernas no le sostuvieron  y los brazos del hombre grande lograron atraparlo antes de que cayera. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y el torso, pegándole a él.

"Te tengo, tranquilo" apretó las manos contra la camiseta negra del rubio, haciendo puños hasta que los nudillos de la mano de carne se volvieron blancos. _Relájate, si hay un moviendo en falso puedes matarlo. Estás cerca de sus órganos vitales, no va a intentar nada_. El rubio con toda su fuerza logró alzarlo y llevarlo al baño de baldosas y paredes blancas.

Lo dejó en el suelo entonces, sobre sus pies, dio luego tres pasos atrás, dándole su espacio. El moreno observó a su alrededor, viendo la puerta abierta hacia el cuarto, el lavamanos, la ducha y una tina.

Iba a bañarlo. Siempre había odiado eso, el agua fría contra su piel como pequeños cuchillos. Lo que no sabía era donde estaba la manguera con la que le iba a limpiar.

Se quitó la ropa ante la mirada del rubio, sin devolverle la vista. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, algo rutinario. ¿Ellos también le iban a llevar al frío? Esperaba que no, odiaba ese lugar.

Una vez desnudo, esa vez sí, alzó el rostro, viendo como el otro apretaba los labios en una fina línea. No decía nada, y tras unos minutos, el moreno decidió romper el silencio.

"¿La manguera?" Preguntó con la voz demasiado ronca.

"¿Manguera?" Preguntó el otro, saliendo de su trance. El otro asintió, respiró hondo y puso sus manos delante de su cuerpo y abrió las piernas, fijándose en el sitio, esperando. El rubio se acercó a la ducha, bajando la cabeza de la ducha y girándose de nuevo, para quedarse de nuevo fijado en la imagen. "¿Estás bien?" Tanteó. La postura era extraña.

"Estoy listo para el lavado" dijo, como si el otro fuera tonto.

"Hum..." El rubio miró hacia la regadera y luego de nuevo hacia él.

"En ese caso, ¿por qué no te pones ahí?" Señaló dentro de la ducha. "El agua tiene que calentarse en breve".

El moreno frunció el ceño.

"¿No vas a darme con la manguera?"

"¿Darte con la mang...? Oh, Dios. No. Definitivamente..." El rubio se había puesto pálido y él no tenía ganas de seguir con esto. Estaba agotado. Ignoró al hombre balbuceante y dio un respingo cuando, sin darse cuenta, un hombre desnudo le devolvió la mirada. Estaba famélico, muy delgado, con la piel sucia. Se asustaron los dos al mismo tiempo, él no le había escuchado entrar. Dio varios pasos atrás topándose con el rubio.

Más vale lo malo conocido que lo que no has oído entrar. Así que se puso detrás de él.

"¡Bucky, tranquilo!" Le dijo, agachándose cuando se dejó caer al lado de la bañera, desorientado.

"¿Quién es? No lo he oído yo..."

"Eres tú. Es tu reflejo" cogió su rostro con las dos manos. "Tranquilo, nadie ha entrado. Estamos solos"

"Cierra la puerta" pidió, mirando el lugar que en ese momento reflejaba solo la pared. "Los dos solos, ciérrala"

El gigante no tardó en hacer lo pedido, cerró con seguro y volvió hacia él.

"Haremos una cosa. No habrá ducha, vas a bañarte, ¿vale?" Tragó saliva, como si le estuviera costando. El moreno no entendía. "No habrá más mangueras para ti"

"¿No más?" Preguntó aún alerta. El hombre movió él chorro del baño, metiendo la mano y esperando. "¿No más?" Preguntó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

"No más" lo dijo como una promesa.

Asintió, recogiendo sus piernas de nuevo, en una postura de protección. El tipo decidió algo respecto al agua que salía, porque asintió y puso un tapón por donde el agua salía. El moreno no entendía mucho qué estaba haciendo, pero fuera lo que fuera al menos significaba que no estaba atacándole en ese momento.

Odiaba estar débil, nunca lo había estado. Pero siempre había una primera vez para cada cosa. No recordaba nada que no fuera el frío y la palabra misión. No sabía si debía recordar algo de antes. ¿Tenía qué? El rubio no parecía amenazante, no le había hecho daño ni una sola vez.

Le había dado agua. Y ahora le decía que no más manguerazos. Eso estaba bien. No podía confiar en él, pero eran buena señal.

"Bueno, Bucky. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar" dijo, mientras la tina se llenaba.

"¿Qué es Bucky?" Preguntó, demasiado curioso, aunque sin relajarse.

"Es tu nombre. Tú eres Bucky" le contestó.

"No, yo no" el rubio rió por lo bajo.

"Créeme que sí. Te llamas Bucky" estaba sonriendo, el moreno se quedó en silencio, procesando. Bucky. Nunca había tenido un nombre propio.

"¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó tras unos segundos.

"Me llamo Steve"

"Steve..." Dijo, mirando sus sucios pies contra la blanca baldosa. No era un nombre feo.


	4. Eres (no soy) un objeto

Bucky estaba tumbado hacia un lado, mirando directamente a Steve, quien estaba en la misma postura. La diferencia era que él seguía debajo de la cama y el otro estaba fuera. Se miraban, pero no hablaban. Los dos ojos azules, de tonos y profundidades tan diferentes, se ahogaban el uno en el otro, aunque no se alejaban.

El moreno no se movía, su respiración lenta y controlada. El rubio decidió alzar una mano hacia él, consiguiendo que se encogiera cuando con las yemas de sus dedos acarició sus mejillas.

"Tienes que comer. Te estás quedando demasiado delgado. Y tú lo sabes" le dijo el rubio, con un ligero deje de preocupación que el moreno consiguió captar.

Sin embargo, no hizo movimiento alguno, ni un amago de acercarse al plato de comida que había. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso?

Los dedos seguían pasando lentamente por su rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Si él quisiera atacarle, ya lo habría hecho en el baño. Pero, ¿qué si quería que se sintiera a salvo para atacarle después? _Es una opción que debes considerar_. Tal vez la extraña voz en su cabeza tuviera razón. ¿Debía imaginar que en cualquier momento este sujeto- Steve- podría matarle? O torturarle.

_No sería la primera vez._ Él no recordaba la primera vez, sin embargo sabía que habían habido otras veces. Pero claro, él apenas sabía qué era recordar. Quería gritar de frustración, y a la vez quería quedarse tal cual estaba, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el cálido tacto. Era como si lo conociera de antes, como si fuera el único recuerdo real que tenía.

  
"Te he echado tanto de menos" dijo entonces el otro, aunque ni con esa declaración le hizo abrir los ojos para mirarle. ¿Echarle de menos? ¿Se conocían?

**_Bucky estaba mirando el campo lleno de cuerpos. El Capitán América a su lado, con pose digna. Él adoraba a ese héroe como nada antes. Siempre había sido invisible o le habían tratado con condescendencia, como si fuera una simple mascota o un caso de caridad del que se habían sentido obligados a cuidar._ **

  
**_Pero cada vez que salía con el superhéroe se sentía importante y útil. Se sentía válido y reconocido cada vez que los azules ojos de Steve se fijaban en él. Y tal, sólo tal vez, tuviera un crush muy importante con él._ **

  
Parpadeó, aún con confusión, de esa imagen concreta.

  
Pero se le olvidó al mirarle fijamente.

  
Ojalá supiera quién era.

  
"Кто ты?" le preguntó.

  
"Steve" volvió a decir.

  
"¿Sólo Steve?" preguntó, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía.

  
"Sólo Steve" confirmó el rubio. "Vamos, Bucks. Tienes que alimentarte"

El moreno suspiró. Odiaba las intravenosas, le picaban y si trataba de quitárselas, le dolían. No es que él supiera mucho sobre dolor, podía aguantar cualquier dolor- estaba entrenado para ello- pero el picor era un asco. Y si podía ahorrarse ambos, lo profería.

  
Le tendió la mano, asintiendo.

  
"Acabemos rápido" dijo, mostrando donde antes había estado un moretón por la intravenosa. Sin embargo, el rubio no se dio cuenta, cogió el plato que antes había apartado y se lo puso en frente.

  
Olía realmente deliciosa, a decir verdad, pero no sabía qué era lo que pretendía que hiciera con ello.

  
"Lo ha hecho Natasha. Se le da bien cocinar la carne" Natasha... _Natasha Romanov, Black Widow. Objetivo 25896. No hay órdenes de destruir el objetivo._

  
"No..." empezó a hablar, trabándose. "¿Que debo...?"

Señaló al plato y luego a su mano. Sí, había visto a personas comer antes. Pero él era un arma, no tenía una identidad. No era una persona. _No eres alguien, tú eres un algo_. Pero Steve ha dicho que me llamo Bucky. _Las personas ponen a los objetos nombres_. Él no dijo que yo fuera un objeto. Dijo que soy Bucky.

  
_Eres_ (no soy) _un objeto_.

  
Steve miró la mano que se le facilitaba y al hombre agazapado.

  
"¿No estás hambriento?" preguntó, confundido. El dolor de estómago del moreno, como si tuviera un hoyo negro en él, tal vez le debería de decir algo, pero no lo hacía. No lo entendía.

  
"No sé" dijo finalmente, confundido. "¿Cuándo vas a ponerme la intravenosa?"

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre los dos, en el que Steve parecía estar procesando la nueva información.

  
"Es-espera un segundo aquí" dijo con una mueca extraña, para luego levantarse de ahí y salir de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y llevándose el plato con él.

  
Y él decidió obedecer. Obedecer estaba bien, era sencillo. Estaba dentro de su zona de confort. Tal vez Steve era su nuevo amo.

  
_Como buena arma, tú sólo espera ser utilizado_. ¿Crees que Steve piensa que soy un buen instrumento? _Bueno, si no piensas quedarte con algo, no le pones nombre, ¿cierto?_

Cerró los ojos, se rascó la tripa por encima de la sudadera que Steve le había dado tratando de calmar lo que fuera que sintiera y, tras asegurarse de que nadie iba a entrar mientras Steve no estuviera, tal vez se durmiera o se desmayara. Lo que primero llegara a él.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Кто ты: ¿Quién eres?


	5. Dolor

Steve le explicó que debía comer del plato, que no habría IV sostenida de su mano.

Steve también le dijo que empezarían a comer poco a poco porque su estómago era delicado y porque se había acostumbrado a no tener nada.

Él no entendió exactamente el porqué de esto, sin embargo, le dijo que Natasha le había preparado una sopa que podría comer si no iba muy rápido.

"¿Es una orden?" Preguntó, deseando que le dijera que sí.

Steve se quedaba le mirando a veces, pareciendo esperar alguna reacción suya para poder responder.

"¿Sí?" Para él fue como un convencimiento.

"Sí. Hay un objetivo. Comer es el objetivo" por mucho que lo dijera en bajo, supo que Steve le había escuchado porque le vio tragar saliva y poner esa cara que siempre hacía cuando escuchaba algo que le parecía extraño. Había aprendido a que usar una IV era raro, que se debía bañar solo, y que si salía del cuarto, nadie iba a matarle.

O eso le había dicho Steve, aún no lo había hecho eso último. A las dos únicas personas que había visto esa semana eran Steve y Natasha Llámame Nat que para Steve era Nat pero que él en su mente llamaba por nombre completo.

También había aprendido que no le molestaba (tal vez incluso le gustara) cuando Steve subía la persiana y entraba un rayo de sol y ponía su mano humana tocándolo, sintiendo el calor.

"Bucks, vuelve aquí" le llamó. Parpadeó, lanzándole mirada confusa. Él tenía una sonrisa agradable, como siempre que se evadía y volvía con él.

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo, un poco desconcertado. Él se rió de ello, tenía una risa baja y profunda.

Nunca había visto a alguien reír tan de cerca.

Salió de debajo de la cama donde siempre dormía, mientras que Steve se quedaba fuera, en el suelo, pudiendo ver a Bucky dormir.

Se sentó en su típica ya postura agazapada, mientras que Steve dejaba el vaso lleno de sopa en sus manos. Había aprendido también a beber lentamente, con tranquilidad, porque si no le sentaba realmente mal.

Cada dos horas, Steve le ordenaba comer. Una orden que él seguía a rajatabla. Siempre se quedaba a su lado y le felicitaba cuando comía un poco más que lo que había ingerido anteriormente. Le gustaba ser felicitado, por mucho que no supiera bien cómo reaccionar a ello y solo pusiera su mueca de indiferencia. En el fondo, sabía que Steve sabía que él se sentía orgulloso.

La sopa le calentó agradablemente la garganta cuando la tomó. Cerró incluso los ojos, sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo sin tener la sensación de que alguien iba a entrar y a atacarle. Le gustó el sabor, era muy agradable, y no recordaba haber comido nunca nada así.

**El Capitán y él estaban en una misión. Era difícil, pero juntos no podían ser derribados (todo demasiado irónico). Estaban en el avión. Bucky trasteaba y molestaba al capitán con alguna invención estúpida del momento, haciéndole reír a su pesar.**

**Cuando un fuerte movimiento y las palabras salieron de los labios de su acompañante, experimentó una reacción: shock.**

**A veces, en muchas ocasiones, el miedo nos paraliza y nos lleva a otro lugar, desviando toda posibilidad de reacción. No tiene que ser miedo por lo que a él pudiera pasarle, sino por el hombre que estaba a su lado. Su primer pensamiento fue: no, imposible. No puede morir. Su segundo, fue querer echar de ahí al Capitán América y estar sólo él.**

**Daría lo que fuera porque no estuviera ahí con él porque cuando escuchó las palabras "nos han alcanzado" supo que iban a morir. Y a él realmente no le importaba morir- al menos no realmente- pero el capitán no merecía sufrir. Él debía sobrevivir.**

**Finalmente se pudo poner en pie de manera automática. Tras un primer golpe, siempre venía el segundo, no debía perder el tiempo.**

**Cogió la mano de él, quien también parecía bastante impresionado, pero aún no había logrado reaccionar, así que aprovechó para llevarle a la puerta y la abrió.**

**  
"Bucks, ¿Qué...?" no se esperaba que el moreno le empujara sin esperar. No se esperaba que un segundo misil diera de lleno en el avión. No se esperaba caer al agua sin apenas rasguños, el agua metiendo más y más hondo su cuerpo.**

**  
Ninguno de los dos supo nada más después de eso, sólo sintieron dolor.**

  
Lo curioso es que crees que vas a dejar de sentir dolor una vez que te mueres. Es decir, el dolor no puede ser eterno, llega un momento en el que todo acaba, como la vida, que se evapora lentamente entre los dedos del destino hasta que, al final, no hay más.

  
Bueno, Bucky no sabía si él había estado muerto o no. No sabía qué pensar de esas imágenes que aparecen en su cabeza. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas.

Y mientras se tomaba el caldo pensó que, por primera vez, él no sentía dolor por primera vez tras despertar.


	6. El mejor hombre

Steve calmó a Bucky después de que éste se despertara gritando de uno de los sueños.

Eran esos sueños en los que no podía dejar de ver a niños muriendo, hombres explotando y mujeres llorando. Todo visto desde una mira telescópica de un rifle de francotirador. Era él el que disparaba. No entendía esos horrorosos sueños, por qué parecían tan vívidos. Por qué parecían recuerdos.

Bucky (estaba comenzando a pensar en él con ese nombre, pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo como si fuera una persona, así que el nombre de Bucky era algo seguro y nada amenazante) sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que trataba de comprender.

"Relájate, es sólo un sueño" le susurró Steve, poniendo su enorme mano en el pecho del hombre, empujándolo con suavidad para que se volviera a tumbar sobre su mojada espalda. Estaba sudando a chorros, sentía que acababa de salir de una ducha. "Tranquilo, Bucks"

 **"Bucky"** **es** **seguro,** **no** **entres** **en** **pánico** **ahora**. Me gusta ese nombre. **A** **las** **máquinas** **no** **les** **"gustan"** **las** **cosas** **.** **Llamemos** **a** **cada** **cosa** **lo** **que** **es** **.**

Steve me ha dicho que es mi nombre.

 **Calla,** **objeto**.

Bucky no volvió a pensar en alto en su cabeza, sólo pequeños susurros. No se atrevía, estaba con la respiración entrecortada y mejor ir todo poco a poco.

Steve entonces se apoyó en la cama a su lado. Bucky se sobresaltó en el lugar, y a punto estuvo de caerse por el lado, si no hubiera sido atrapado por el enorme brazo de Steve.

"Te tengo, no voy a dejar que te caigas" le dijo al oído, haciéndole tener un escalofrío.   
Bucky se sentía raro cuando Steve estaba muy cerca. Su corazón se aceleraba y empezaba a sudar (más de lo que podía estar sudando en ese momento), se ponía inquieto y había muchas cosas que no comprendía. Como, por ejemplo, los extraños sueños que lo volvían loco. Hizo un amago de alejarse, pero el rubio puso más presión en su agarre. "No, no te vayas. Déjame sostenerte".

Todo eso, unido a su inseguridad, hacía que Bucky se quisiera apartar a la vez que acercarse.

Dejó salir un quejido asustado, porque en un primer vistazo, estaban demasiado cerca.

Ese momento en el que Steve lo tenía abrazado desde atrás, tapándole con su propio cuerpo a modo de manta, fue cuando Bucky decidió que no era algo malo estar así.

"No dejes que vuelvan" pidió muy bajo.

"¿El qué?" Le preguntó sin moverse. El corazón del rubio latía con fuerza en la espalda del moreno, casi en el mismo ritmo del de él.

Bucky no contestó, sólo se quedó en silencio mirando la mancha que había en la pared. ¿Cómo se había hecho? ¿Ya estaba ahí cuando él llegó? Tal vez Steve se había tropezado con uno de esos vasos de leche que le traía por las mañanas a Bucky para que bebiera nada más despertarse y lo había manchado.

Había muchas opciones que podían haber pasado, como que una mañana en la que Bucky no hubiera llegado aún, Steve hubiera hecho con Nat una guerra de comida dentro de la habitación.

Sí, Steve le había hablado sobre ello. Como que cuando era pequeño jugaba con la comida con sus amigos.

Bucky no lo entendió bien. No sabía qué era un amigo o por qué querrían tirar las cosas que servían para alimentar.

"¿Qué es amigo?" Preguntó entonces, curioso. Sabía que Steve no estaba dormido, su respiración era tranquila, pero notaba contra su cuerpo en tensión que no era regular.

"Son dos personas que se quieren mucho y se cuidan" dijo el rubio. Tras unos segundos de silencio, decidió añadir. "Como tú y yo"

"Pero..." Bucky estaba confuso. No entendía bien. "Yo no soy una persona"

**Eso,** **déjaselo** **claro** **.**

"Bucks..." Steve apretó la cintura del moreno, había pasado un brazo por su cintura y otro debajo de su cabeza, sosteniéndole. "Tú eres una persona. Una gran y maravillosa persona"

 **¿¡Qué!?** La voz parecía ofendida y dolida. No entendía. Bucky tampoco. Pero Steve le había dicho que era una persona. Una él, no un ello. Un él real que merecía un nombre real.

"¿Lo soy?" Su voz sonó pequeña y esperanzada. Le dio un poco de vergüenza.

"Oh, Bucks. Eres una gran persona. El mejor hombre" lo meció un poco de delante hacia atrás.

El mejor hombre.

La cara de Steve aparecía en su mente cuando pensaba esa frase.

Se durmió de pesadez y cansancio con una imagen en su mente: Steve y él mirando al mar, sucios y llenos de sangre, pero tranquilos y sonrientes. Viendo el amanecer.

 


	7. Sargento James Buchanan Barnes

Nat (así es como le había dicho que la llamara) se le quedó mirando desde la silla en la que estaba sentada, procesando lo que le había dicho.

Con orgullo palpable, cuando la hermosa pelirroja había entrado, Bucky se había señalado a sí mismo y había dicho: "me llamo Bucky y soy una persona".

Los ojos verdes de Nat casi se habían salido de sus órbitas y había mirado interrogante a Steve, quien solo parecía tener ojos para el moreno.

"Hemos hecho un gran avance, ¿eh?" Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Bucky aún estaba agazapado en la cama mirándolo todo con ojos fríos y azules, pero al menos no parecía que fuera a morirse de hambre en cualquier momento. Había engordado lo suficiente como para rellenar y que las costillas no fueran visibles.

"Sí, claro" dijo ella con un acento suave ruso.

"Bueno, Bucks. Voy a tener que irme unos días  a trabajar" Bucky parecía confundido. ¿Eso significaba que no le llevaría el vaso de leche s la mañana? Aunque no preguntó nada. "Nat te cuidará, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿está bien?"

Y si estaba bien o mal daba igual, porque irse de marchó igual.

Por ello Bucky estaba sentado en la cama, con Nat en la silla, y entre ellos un tablero de ajedrez porque ella le había dicho que era entretenido. Consistía en avanzar y atrapar al monigote que Nat llamaba rey y hacerle un jaque.

Ya le había ganado a la pelirroja tres veces, todavía sin entender muy bien cómo se jugaba. Natasha se enfadaba cada vez, poniéndose tan roja como su cabello.

"Maldita sea" gritó cuando Bucky le volvió a ganar. "Esto es una mierda. ¿Eres Bucks-rey del ajedrez-Barnes o alguna mierda?"

Hubo un silencio pesado entre ambos. La palabra Barnes resonaba una y otra y otra vez en su mente.

Bucky Barnes.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por el dolor, lanzando un grito desgarra dado mientras una voz gritaba eso en su mente.

**Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, de los comandos aulladores.**

**Compañero del Capitán América.**

**El soldado de invierno.**

**"Por favor, no lo hagas" lloró el hombre, suplicando con terror.**

**"Eres un objetivo" alzó la pistola a la cabeza del hombre.**

**"¡Debe de haber un poco de piedad en ti! ¡Eres un hombre!" Le gritó. El soldado disparó.**

Bucky respiraba con dificultad. ¿Bucky? No, él era el Soldado de Invierno, no una persona. Era un monstruo. Una arma hecha para matar.

" **Bucky, soy yo" le gritó el hombre que se protegía tras un escudo de sus disparos. Capitán América, objetivo 00045. Debía ser destruido al momento.**

**"Debes morir" contestó, porque sintió que debía hacérselo saber.**

**"Por favor, no me hagas pelear contigo" el soldado de invierno corrió hacia su objetivo y se lanzó contra el cuerpo del Capitán.**

**Le tumbó a pesar de que el otro fuera más grande, y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. El Capitán lo esquivó y empujó con cuidado al hombre que tenía arriba, lo suficiente para que se apartara para poder ponerse en pie.**

**El golpe del brazo metálico sobre su escudo logró desequilibrarle un poco, haciéndole retroceder.**

**"Capitán" gritó Blackwidow apuntando al Soldado.**

**"¡No le hagas nada!" Ordenó a su compañera. El soldado tenía el cañón de su pistola apuntando la cabeza del Capitán. Entonces, este hombre hizo algo que no se esperó.**

**Tiró a un lado el escudo y dejó caer las manos a los lados.**

**"Vamos, dispara" le pidió. El soldado estaba confundido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. "Venga, Bucky, hazlo"**

**"Yo no soy Bucky" dijo en voz baja.**

**"¡Lo eres! ¡Eres el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes! ¡Mi mejor amigo!" Tragó saliva, pero el soldado retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado en la cara.**

**"¡No!"**

**"¡Eres mi amor, Bucky!" Gritó el capitán, acercándose unos pasos, pasos que antes el moreno había retrocedido. Una imagen de dos hombres simplemente mirándose apareció en su mente.**

**"¡Aléjate!" El soldado disparó, fallando.**

**"¡Bucky!" Sin embargo, él ya había emprendido una salida antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle.**

Bucky. Bucky, estás bien. Estás conmigo.

Abrió los ojos, la cara de Steve muy cerca, pero no entendía lo que decía. Él movía los labios, tratando que el moreno entendiera. Los ojos azules estaban preocupados al mirarle, uno de los grandes brazos a su alrededor y el otro sosteniendo algo. Unas cadenas plateadas.

"¿Bucks?" Susurró en su oreja. Ese nombre al fin rompió la burbuja, dejándole oír y ver. Nat estaba al lado de la puerta con mirada culpable.

"Lo siento tanto..." Susurraba la pelirroja una y otra vez.

"Bucky, mira" dijo, alzando la cadena. "Mira. Aquí está tu nombre" dijo, tratando de relajarle.

"Mi... Nombre" susurró mirando la pequeña inscripción. "Sargento James Buchanan Barnes"

"Exacto. Tú eres él. No eres el soldado de invierno. Ni un arma. Ni un asesino. Solo eres Bucky Barnes. Y así eres perfecto"


	8. Entonces, vio al hombre de metal.

Bucky miró hacia la puerta, dudoso. Por un lado, Steve estaba ahí, sonriendo. Por otro lado, no quería salir de su lugar de confort.   
  


Bucky sabía que estaba preparado para salir del lugar, pero sentía que no debía. No era un sentimiento agradable para nada, pero él ya quería salir. Paso a paso, fue acercándose a la puerta y tragó saliva cuando por fin, dio un paso fuera. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, esperó que alguien lo atacara, el hombre de metal de sus sueños, el enorme tipo verde. Alguien.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Poco a poco, pudo mirar alrededor, al lugar vacío. Había un sofá, una pantalla, una cocina y una mesa con un plato lleno. Nada más. 

Se puso en guardia cuando escuchó un sonido, pero sólo era Steve, que le agarró de la mano y con tranquilidad le llevó a la mesa para que se sentara. 

Bucky obedeció sin rechistar y delante suyo el rubio puso un montón de panecillos. Los favoritos de Bucky eran los rellenos de crema, de los cuales había cuatro. 

"¿Ves?" le dijo Steve, sentándose a su lado y comiendo con él. "¿No ha sido tan difícil, verdad? ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!"

A Bucky le gustaba ser halagado por Steve siempre que hacía lago bien. Se sentía como si de verdad hubiese hecho algo importante, no sólo un paso fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, Steve le sonreía como si estuviera orgulloso  de él, cosa que emocionaba al moreno. 

"Vaya, mira quién está fuera" Nat entró al cuarto, sonriendo y cogiendo un bollo del plato, sacando una protesta de Steve, para luego sentarse sobre la encimera de la cocina. 

"Steve me dijo que salir me haría bien" dijo Bucky, terminándose el segundo bollo. 

"Lo dije. Y yo siempre tengo razón" se rio el hombre y se hinchó como un pavo. A Bucky eso le hizo gracia, pero no hizo ninguna mueca de diversión. Dudaba siquiera de saber hacer una. 

"Deberías salir al balcón. Ahí te da el aire fresco, y a todo el mundo le gusta eso" dijo Nat, con una sonrisa.

"Nat, mejor vayamos paso por paso"

Si embargo, Bucky estaba curioso. Muy curioso. Quería saber qué quería decir la pelirroja con eso de que diera el aire fresco. 

"Yo podría querer ir" sin embargo, miró pidiendo permiso a Steve, quién parecía un poco asombrado por sus palabras, pero no necessariamente por desagrado. 

"Por supuesto" vaciló un poco. "Pero si ves que te sientes mal, entraremos de nuevo al momento". 

Bucky asintió con fuerza, entusiamado de poder hacerlo. 

"Muy bien" Nat cogió el plato de los bollos y salió al balcón, dejando la puerta abierta. 

"Me dirás si hay alguien que va a atacar, ¿cierto?" miró la noche, un poco de aire se estaba filtrando a la habitación, aunque se agradecía por el calor que julio les estaba haciendo pasar. 

"Sí. Siempre. No voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño" Bucky asinitió y salió con él. Lentamente, la noche fue lo único que miró cuando su mirada dio al techo. Bucky no podía ver las estrellas, pero le daba igual, porque sabía que ahí estaba. 

Unas sillas les esperaban. Nat estaba bebiendo una cerveza, en la única mesita estaba el plato. Bucky se sentó al lado de Steve, quién le pasó una Cocacola. Cerró los ojos para que "le diera el aire" como había dicho Nat, y de verdad que se sentia bien. Tenía el pelo bastante largo, con lo que se agitaba como hondas. 

Era agradable. 

"Cuando estábamos en la guerra, nos gustaba escaparnos del campo para ir a otro muy diferente. Nos tumbábamos en el pasto y mirábamos las estrellas. Tú me decías que siempre querías luchar a mi lado, estar conmigo" Steve respiró hondo. Estaban tranquilos, Nat callada, como si bebiera del momento. Y Bucky simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro soñador. "Cuando me desperté aquí sin ti, sólo podía pensar en que ojalá no hubieras estado ahí conmigo, habrías estado vivo, sin sufrir lo que hiciste"

Bucky miró la botella, que la giraba en sus dedos. 

"Yo no me acuerdo de mucho" se aclaró la garganta y empezó a pasar sus dedos metálicos por ella, haciendo ruido. "Pero lo que he logrado recordar... los únicos recuerdos que no duelen, son en los que salgo contigo"

Steve iba a decir algo, había abierto la boca, cuando un sonido como de disparos o metralleta le hizo entrar en pánico. Unas explosiones en el cielo de colores le hizo reaccionar. 

Ya no estaba en la terraza, estaba en el campo. 

Había un montón de bombas cayendo a su alrededor, una le podría dar a Steve. Se lanzó contra él, cubriendo con su cuerpo el más grande. Pero daba igual. 

Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño, esperando encontrar algún atacante, la voz de Steve no se filtraba. 

Entonces, vio al hombre de metal. 

 


	9. Athony, Anthony, Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El paso de tercera a primera persona es intencional.

"Bucky, tranquilo" le pidió Steve, logrando sentarse y ponerlo en su regazo, tratando de relajarlo. "Son los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio"

Bucky estaba realmente muy inquieto, pero aún así, puso su cuerpo entre Steve y el hombre de metal.

"¿Fuegos artificiales?" preguntó casi sin entender.

"Sí, son para celebrar" le contestó Nat, aunque también se puso a sí misma entre el hombre de hojalata y los dos hombres.

"¿El tipo de la armadura es también para celebrar?" dijo de manera sarcástica. Casi pudo sentir la confusión de Steve detrás de ti, lo que no supo era si ese sentimiento era por lo que él había dicho o el sarcasmo en su voz.

"Es Ironman, un compañero. No va a hacerte daño" la armadura voló hasta la esquina de la azotea y paró ahí. Ironman, objetivo 05872. No hay órdenes de ejecutar.

Bueno, no habría órdenes, pero Bucky no dejaría que se acercara a ellos. Sabía que él podía moverse muy rápido, sabía que podría luchar. Y no permitiría que algo malo les pasara ni a Steve ni a Nat, porque son mi familia.

"Vaya, por fin decidió aparecer" el traje dejó a la vista a un hombre con rasgos afilados y ojos inteligentes. Esos eran los peores, los inteligente no eran fáciles de quitar de en medio. Aunque a Bucky le daba igual eso, si tenía que hacerlo lo haría.

"Le estás asustando, baja de ahí y quítate el traje" pidió Steve detrás de mí, mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura. Bucky no entendía por qué se sentía bien o incluso como si fuera algo normal.

"Qué princesa delicada" se quejó el hombre, aunque su traje se empezó a quitar solo de su cuerpo hasta que se quedó con ropa informal.

"Para, Tony. No es gracioso" Nat se giró hacia Steve y Bucky, se arrodilló delante de ellos y puso delicadamente sus manos en mis rodillas. "¿Estás bien?"

Bucky asintió con la cabeza, un poco dudoso. Estaba confundido y no entendía la aversión que sentía hacia el hombre, de verdad que no. No le gustaba sentir ese tipo de cosas, hasta hacía poco, era lo único que él había sentido y no quería volver a ello. ¿Volverían a llevarle al frío si se enteraban que no le gustaba ese hombre? Bucky realmente esperaba que no.

"Estar aquí afuera asusta" el sonido de los llamados "fuegos artificiales" seguía arriba y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

"Vamos dentro" Steve consiguió levantarse, llevándose consigo a Bucky, quién soltó una exclamación ahogada. El rubio se rió por lo bajo, al parecer encontrándolo gracioso. Bien, pues Bucky no lo encontraba gracioso. No demasiado. No tanto como para que me entraran ganas de sonreír.

"Steve, bájame" pidió Bucky.

"Nu-uh" dijo él, entrando por las puertas de cristal. Sabiendo que Steve haría lo que le diera la gana y que no tenía ganas de discutir, apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y no dejó de mirar al sujeto conocido como Tony. Al verse observado, al parecer, Tony miró hacia Bucky y le sacó la lengua. Muy infantil, si Bucky debería añadir.

"Tony, no le saques la lengua" Nat le dio una colleja al hombre, que soltó un auch. Luego miró enfadado de nuevo a donde Bucky y este, cuando la pelirroja no miraba, le sacó la lengua en señal de victoria.

"¡NAT!" empezó a decir. Sólo recibió otra colleja por parte de la mujer.

"¡No seas infantil!" quise reír. Pero Bucky no lo hizo. Sólo se mantuvo impenetrable. Steve le dejó en el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

"Bucks, él es Anthony Stark, pero todo el mundo le conoce como Tony" empezó el rubio. "Es el dueño de esto, y nos ayudó a encontrarte".

Una imagen de los dos pegándolos puñetazos entró en mi mente, confundiendo a Bucky. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza por el ligero dolor.

"Yo... ¿me pegaste?" el cuerpo de Bucky se puso en guardia, preparado.

"Trataste de matarme" protestó.

"Tú me atacaste primero, Anthony"

"Estabas apuntando al Capitán con una pistola. Y no me llames Anthony"

"Dolió como una perra, Anthony"

"¡No me llames Anthony!"

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony" el hombre se lanzó sobre Bucky, aunque no llegó muy lejos, ya que Steve le detuvo.

"NI se te ocurra, Tony"

"¡Dile que no me llame Anthony"

"Anthony"

"¡Bucky!" se quejó Steve. Yo parpadeé, inocente.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, Steve" suspiró Nat, agarrando del brazo a Tony.

"Pero, pero..."

"Adiós, Athony" dijo Bucky.

"¡Steve!"

Nat y el nombrado empezaron a reírse mientras que la pelirroja se lo llevaba. Steve se quedó con Bucky, negando con la cabeza.

"No has cambiado nada" giró la cabeza, confuso. Sin embargo, nada vino a su cabeza.

Tal vez es que aún no era el momento en el que debía recordar.


	10. Maldito punk

Bucky se despertó porque Steve le llamó. Tenía la voz extraña, derramando un sentimiento de él. Miedo.

"Bucky, vamos a bajar a la calle" cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios no pude evitar negar con la cabeza.

"No" dijo Bucky, asustado.

"Bucks..." Steve respiró hondo. "Hay un incendio en el edificio. Tenemos que salir. Por favor"

Los ojos azules de Steve no abandonaron el rostro de Bucky quien, al final, acabó asintiendo y tomando la mano que el rubio le tendía.

De todas maneras, él ya estaba un poco mejor. Salía con Nat y Steve al balcón para ver el sol. A Bucky le gustaba el sol. Y Steve le recordaba al astro rey.

Se pusieron en pie, Bucky llevaba una sudadera de Steve y unos pantalones de deporte. Se puso las deportivas y salió a la sala. Eso era fácil, lo había hecho muchas veces.

Steve abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y pudo ver el humo.

"Vamos Bucky" volvió a tender la mano y volví a cogérsela. "Tenemos que correr. No pienses en nada, simplemente salgamos"

Bucky sentía que sus manos sudaban y que en cualquier momento iba a escurrirse de su agarre. Pero la mano del rubio era segura y parecía anclarse a él, sin soltarle nunca.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, trataba de no pensar en mucho, trataba de llevarlo bien. Estaba ansioso porque había muchos flancos por el que podrían atacar y él no controlaba el lugar. Sin embargo la presencia de su compañero le daba consuelo.

Casi sin mirar a los lados, pero escuchando al resto de personas entrar en pánico aunque siempre evitándolos, bajando rápidamente. En el decimoctavo piso era donde más humo salía y Bucky pudo deducirlo con facilidad.

Un punto para mí.

Por fin, llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada. Era enorme y con apenas mobiliario, lo que se agradecía, ya que todo estaba lleno. Un montón de cuerpos, todos pegados con todos. Steve llevó a Bucky entre sus brazos, estrechándolo y protegiéndolo como una barrera. Pero el moreno no podía dejar de verlo todo. Enormes pantallas en las paredes donde aparecía la misma mujer explicando cómo debían mantener la calma, todo el mundo nervioso y saliendo.

Y nada mejoró para Bucky cuando salí de la propiedad. Abrí los ojos al máximo, como si esas luces se fueran a ir si los cerrara.

Mucha gente, todos en pijama, se arremolinaba. Un montón de extraños coches, nada parecidos a los que recordaba, todo el mundo hablando con aparatos, las luces parpadeantes, los enormes edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo, que él mismo había visto desde el balcón.

Empezó a notar la respiración pesada, el lugar daba vueltas. Una mujer gritó justo antes de que un estruendoso sonido hiciera que se encogiera.

De nuevo, ya no estaba allí. Dio varias vueltas alrededor, era una presa fácil.

"¿Bucks?" Preguntó Steve. Pero le dio igual.

Corrió. Escuché a Steve llamarme, pero no me detuvo. Era rápido, aún y sin haber entrenado en tiempo, podía ser tan veloz como el capitán. Incluso un poco más al ser más pequeño y ágil.

No supo a donde le llevaban los pies, él sólo se alejaba. Quería esconderse y no sabía por qué. Muchas veces no entendía nada. Y el hecho de que daba igual a donde mirara, las casas, las personas, los coches, los ruidos, fueran tan diferentes a todo lo que él realmente recordaba. No de cuando le obligaban a hacer cosas, no de cuando era una máquina.

Sino de cuando Steve y él estaban en un tiempo anterior.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en frente de un museo. Uno grande.

"El Capitán América, la exposición". Steve estaba imponente en la imagen, pero fue algo más lo que le llamó la atención. Un pelotón detrás de él y su propia imagen pero diferente en la parte trasera.

Apretó los labios y se dispuso a entrar, a pesar de estar cerrado. No se lo pensó, usó su brazo y rompió la puerta de cristal.

Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos azules, fotos antiguas por todas partes. Reconoció un montón de rostros, rostros sonrientes a pesar de la suciedad de alrededor.

Reconoció al que parecía ser el abuelo de Anthony.

Y luego, un nombre. "James Buchanan Barnes, caído en batalla. Valeroso soldado, mejor amigo"

Me quedé mirando una imagen de mí mismo. Porque era yo. Más joven, con una cámara en las manos, una sonrisa y Steve a mi lado.

Pero decía que había muerto en una explosión de una avioneta que envió al Capitán al mar.

Yo no estaba muerto, aunque mirando cara a cara la sonrisa cálida, tal vez así fuera.

"¡Bucks!" Steve estaba detrás mío, pero no quería que hablara.

"Bucky está muerto" dije de manera monótona.

"Se equivocaron. Tú estás aquí" yo estoy aquí. Pero realmente, ¿quién soy yo? Llevo pensando en que este cuerpo es de otra persona desde que desperté. ¿Yo soy Bucky? Viendo esa imagen, lo luminoso que parecía, lo feliz, no lo parecía.

"Yo no soy ese Bucky"

"No" sentí su mano en mí hombro. "Tú eres otro. Otro igual de válido"

"No lo entiendo" y no lo hacía. Bucky siempre había sido diferente a mí. El Bucky de mis recuerdos, el de los recuerdos de Steve. El que se comportaba como una pequeña oveja asustada. Yo no era así. No sabía qué se había apoderado de mí, pero jamás podría reaccionar de la manera en la que Bucky lo hacía.

Yo era el soldado de invierno.

Temido por todos. Un fantasma. Un arma.

Pero Steve me hacía querer se Bucky. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de serlo para poder estar cerca de él. Pero no, los recuerdos eran eso, recuerdos. Y mi yo de ahora solo serviría para que él se apartara de mí.

"Tú eres tú por lo que has vivido. Has cambiado desde esas imágenes, eso es natural. Las vivencias nos hacen lo que somos"

"Pero tú quieres a Bucky" Steve suspiró hondo.

"Yo te quiero. Te quise como Bucky. Te quise cuando moriste, no estabas a mi lado y pensé que ojalá me hubieran dejado dentro del hielo cuando me desperté en un mundo sin ti. Cuando apareciste, vi que eras diferente"

Me quedé mirando a Bucky. En la televisión pasaban las imágenes, la mayoría sacadas por él. En ellas se veía al capitán y a los otros, satisfechas sonrisas.

"Soy el soldado de invierno. No Bucky"

"Eres lo que quieras ser" me giré entonces, observándole sin atención. No tenía ganas de pelear, ni de escuchar la verdad. Él quería a Bucky, yo tenía el cuerpo de Bucky. Pero no era él. "No eres el Bucky que conocí. Eres el que sobrevivió años estando congelado y descongelado, años de que te lavaran el cerebro, que te obligaran a matar. Que te pusieran ese brazo, de torturas y de no ser tratado como humano. No eres él"

Tragué saliva. Debía irme de ahí. Él lo sabía todo, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

"Steve, yo..."

"Eres mejor" parpadeé sin entender. Él debió haber visto mi cara de asombro, por lo que siguió hablando. "Has sobrevivido y te estás reponiendo. Necesitas tiempo y yo te lo daré. Siempre querré todas esas partes y personalidades tuyas"

"Soy el soldado de invierno"

"Amo al soldado de invierno" me contestó rápidamente. "Amo a Bucky, amo al soldado y no podrás hacer nada para que deje de hacerlo"

"He matado"

"Yo también"

"He hecho cosas malas"

"Yo soy consciente pero tú no lo eras. Ésa es una gran diferencia"

"Pero... Yo..."

Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió enormemente. Abrazó mis hombros y bajó la cabeza hacia mí. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos.

Me estaba besando. A mí.

No a su idea ideal de Bucky, sino al soldado, con mis muertos en la espalda. Como si no le importara nada. Estaba loco.

Pero no pude hacer mucho más que cerrar los ojos, pasar los brazos por la cintura y dejarme besar, como si lo hubiéramos hecho más veces. Como si esos ochenta años no hubieran pasado.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos, respiró hondo y puso su frente en la mía. Abrí lentamente los ojos de nuevo, para encontrarme con las profundidades azules. Una palabra daba vueltas en mi mente.

"Te quiero"

"Maldito punk" dije en voz baja como contestación. Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bueno, tal vez estuviera jodido, pero si cada vez que me perdiera él me pudiera encontrar y besarme, tal vez el ser Bucky no fuera tan malo.


	11. Casablanca

Todos los días, Steve y yo dábamos un paso más en nuestro paseo matutino. Al principio habíamos llegado hasta el final de la calle, pero para final de mes, dábamos 1944 pasos, siempre un poco más. Al rubio le gustaba hacerme unos croissants para la vuelta, porque nunca desayunábamos. Luego íbamos al gimnasio y corríamos en la cinta. Me había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacer ejercicio y mis movimientos eran más lentos de lo que me gustaría, pero Steve me decía que no debía quejarme, porque yo era fuerte y podía hacer lo que quisiera. 

 

Él siempre decía eso. 

 

Tras correr, Steve miraba cómo yo calentaba y nos íbamos al campo de tiro. Tenía una capacidad mayor a lo normal, podía disparar a una mosca desde varios metros de distancia. Para mí eso no era mucho, pero cuando miraba sus ojos azules, que se llenaban de algo así como orgullo, no podía evitar sentir una extraña y desagradable sensación en el pecho. Cuando se lo dije a Nat, ella me dijo que era estar contento. 

 

Era una sensación rarísima. 

 

Tras eso, veíamos películas o él se tenía que ir, así que me quedaba leyendo. Los días eran monótonos, y no podía evitar preguntarme por qué me besó si no pensaba volver a hacerlo. 

 

Era raro, yo sabía que no tenía todos los recuerdos, tenía enormes lagunas sobre todo cuando más se acercaba al día del accidente, con lo que no podía saber qué había pasado, ni me atrevería a preguntarle a él, porque me daba la impresión de que ni siquiera era cosa mía. Aún me sentía un extraño en el cuerpo, pero había ido aceptando cosas como que, por ejemplo, Steve nunca iba a dejarme ir. 

 

Ése día, empezó como los otros, pero cuando volvíamos, Steve me dijo que me adelantara, que tenía que hacer un último recado. Yo comía mi croissant cuando, discutiendo con JARVIS vi a un tipo realmente extraño. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno y vestía de calle, pero la cara y las manos, que eran las únicas partes visibles, estaban llenas de ronchones extraños y de bultos. Fruncía el ceño y parecía realmente enfrascado en la conversación con la máquina. 

 

"¡Pero esta vez no tengo explosivos!"gritaba el tipo. Alcé una ceja, ¿explosivos?

 

"La última vez quemó el lugar y tuvimos que evacuar el lugar" le contestaba la máquina.

 

"Fue algo nimio, no era mi intenc..." creo que me escuchó, porque saltó hacia delante, llevándose una mano al corazón, como si le doliera. "¡Joder!"

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté, planteándome si era una amenaza. Tal vez debiera de deshacerme de él, pero sin que nadie lo notara. Un accidente. Se me pudo haber resbalado la pistola o... 

 

"Morirme del susto. ¿Es que quieres matarme?" giré la cabeza y le estuve a punto de decir que sí, cuando la mano de Steve me impidió hablar y me atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo.  

 

"¡Bucky! Al fin te encuentro" no podría haber sido un tono más falso. "Hola, Wade"

"Hey, Capi. El hombre que buscaba" ¿Qué puñetas? ¿el hombre que buscaba? ¿"Wade"? par de idiotas. "Necesito consejo"

¿Consejo?

"¿Consejo?" dijo Steve en alto. 

 

"Ajam, he conseguido una cita con Spidey" hizo un baile estúpido. "Y tú eres un tío con estilo, seguro que tienes a todas a tus pies. ¿Qué harías en una primera cita?"

Volví la cabeza para mirar a Steve, que aún me tenía agarrado de la cintura y parecía dudar. 

 

"Ugh, yo... ¿Ir al cine?" Wade gimió como si le doliera. 

 

"Tú también no" no entendía sobre qué hablaba, era un tipo realmente raro.

 

"Pero es que es lo que yo hice con..." me miró unos segundos y apretó un poco mi cintura. "Eso es lo que haría"

"Sois una panda de cutres, quiero decir, ¿no tenéis ni un poco de imaginación"

"Si la tuvieras tú no estarías aquí pidiendo ayuda" le espetó el rubio. 

 

"Podrías invitarle a cenar" intervine en voz baja.

"Tony puede ayudarte planeando todo" acabó Steve por mí, y el tipo parpadeó unos segundos delante nuestro. 

 

"Sois unos genios. Como logro desbloqueado, os diré que el nombre completo de Stark es Anthony Edward" echó a correr hacia dentro, mientras que JARVIS le gritaba que parara. 

 

"Qué elemento" soltó Steve con una sonrisa suave. 

 

"¿Fuiste a ver una película en tu primera cita?" pregunté, dándome la vuelta y mirándole interrogante. Él tenía la diversión bailando en sus ojos. 

 

"Lo fui" iba a replicar, cuando me volvió a envolver como un manto. "Lo fuimos. En 1942 vimos Casablanca en su estreno. Ahí te pedí que estuvieras conmigo y, por suerte para mí, dijiste que sí" abrí la boca pero nada salió de mis labios salvo un suspiro, cuando los tapó con los suyos, llevándose mi aliento. Se amoldaban el uno al otro con perfección, al igual que mi cuerpo al suyo. Escuché un ruido de fondo, pero ni siquiera le presté atención cuando sus dedos subieron a mi pelo y lo acarició. Se separó lentamente y luego su intensa mirada me quemó por dentro. Llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero, sacando un pequeño Pendrive negro. "Ad ivina la película que acabo de conseguir"

Entonces, no pude evitarlo al ver esa enorme sonrisa infantil, su otra mano aún en mi pelo, y los ojos brillando. Sonreí a mi pesar, cosa que le dejó con la boca abierta. 

 

"Es tan bonita como recordaba" era como si estuviera en un mundo diferente, lejos. Pero entonces parpadeó y, una vez de nuevo a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos, me dijo: "Te quiero"

Eso aún lograba dejarme sin palabras, con dolor en el pecho y la cara ardiendo, así que no contesté, aunque no se lo tomó a mal. 

 

"Algún día lo escucharé de vuelta" me dijo, dándome un ligero empujoncito hacia delante. "Ahora en marcha, ya verás cómo llora Nat con esta cosa. Es como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo".

Lo dudaba mucho en ese momento, pero horas más tarde, pude comprobar que si una pelirroja se pone roja con el llanto se fusiona con su color de pelo, dándole un aspecto extraño y escalofriante. 

 

Esa noche, me metí en la cama, Steve se tumbó a mi lado y, por primera vez, de manera consciente, dejé que me abrazara para dormir.

En mi cabeza había creado una excusa para explicar esto, que Nat había jurado vengarse mientras dormía. Pero en el fondo sabía que realmente, sinceramente, sólo quería que me sostuviera. 

 

(Si Steve se levantó a la mañana siguiente con un pene dibujado en la frente con rotulador permanente es otra historia que se contará en otro momento)


	12. Déjame que procese el tenerte entre mis brazos

Estaba sentado al lado de Nat jugando como siempre al ajedrez, porque me había ordenado que hasta que no me ganara no podría levantarme, cuando Steve llegó corriendo. Llevaba aún el traje de superhéroe azul, pareciendo apurado. 

 

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, caperucita?" le preguntó Nat. Me di el gusto de echarme cómodamente hacia atrás, dejando por fin el juego que ya me estaba empzando a doler la cabeza. 

 

"Estoy escondiéndome de Fury" Nick Fury era un hombre que rezumaba seguridad e inteligencia. De piel negra, un parche y siempre de negro, era alguien a tener en cuenta que nunca dejaba indiferente. A veces venía, me miraba y no decía nada. Sólo me escrutaba y me hacía sentir como un insecto siendo pinchado en un corcho para ser diseccionado. Nunca había verbalizado mi pensamiento, pero creía que Steve sabía y por eso nunca nos dejaba a solas. Se sentó a mi lado y se quitó la máscara, dejándola encima de la mesa con dejadez. "Quiere que vaya a no-se-qué inauguración, y hace años que ya no hago publicidad. 

 

"¿Sabes que este será el primer lugar en el que te buscará?" le pregunté, llevándome el vaso de agua a los labios y dar un ligero sorbo. 

 

"Sí, pero he venido a por ti" me dijo, robándome descaramente el vaso luego de bajarlo y bebérselo él hasta la última gota. Ahora que lo observaba bien, podía verle con la cara roja y traspirada, señal de que había venido corriendo. 

 

"¿Has venido a recoger a tu dama?" puse una mano al lado de la otra, con las manos en puño, y una de ellas la moví como si fuera una manivela, alzando uno de los dedeos de la otra lentamente. 

 

Vamos, le enseñé el dedo del medio como el tío raro de rojo que venía a veces me había enseñado. Se solía sentar a mi lado, diciendo que le llamara Wade, y me felicitaba constantemente por la suerte de conseguir ese culo de súper soldado. 

 

Yo sólo hacía como que le escuchaba, realmente sin hacerlo mucho. Me había dicho durante toda mi vida que seguirle el juego a un psicópata era peligroso, pero al parecer yo mismo era uno, con lo que nos seguíamos mutuamente el juego, echando más leña al fuego. 

 

En definitiva, no ocupaba un sitio en mi lista negra. 

 

"Vamos por ahí antes de que entre y me secuestre" sabía que era una broma, pero era imaginarme a Steve siendo secuestrado y un nudo se ponía en mi estómago. ¿Tendría hambre? Tal vez debiera llevármelo de ahí. Sí, era una gran idea. No es que me asustara la sensación, es que tenía hambre. Yo era el Soldado de Invierno, no tenía miedo de nada. 

 

Tal vez de los fuegos artificiales. 

 

Tal vez de cuando Nat se enfadaba cuando pedía al ajedrez y me miraba con esa diabólica cara enmarcada de pelo pelirrojo y me amenazaba con cortarme las pelotas si me movía. Yo sabía que no era una amenaza vana, y me gustaban ahí donde estaban, muchas gracias. 

 

Pero de nada más. 

"Muy bien, espera a que se cambie, entonces" contestó ella por mí al ver que me había sumido en mis propios pensamientos. Miré mi ropa, no veía nada de malo en ella, pero por su cara, supe que debía haber alguna prenda desagradable. 

 

"Está bien tal como está" me señaló. Iba en una sudadera simple y unos pantalones vaqueros. Nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco creía que para ir con Steve necesitara mucho más. "Además, debemos darnos prisa"

 

"Tu problema es que te gusta verle con tu ropa, Steve. No tiene nada que ver con el tiempo, ¡Tú todavía estás con el traje!"

Se metió corriendo dentro, seguramente para probar su punto. Nat le persiguió, gritando su nombre y un montón de improperios que me hicieron gracia. 

 

"Señor, ¿Necesita algo?" me preguntó JARVIS. 

 

"No, gracias. Creo que Steve me llevará a cenar" 

 

"Espero que lo pasen bien, entonces" iba a contestarle, cuando Steve tomó mi mano y me empujó fuera con él, la voz de Nat a modo de banda sonora. 

 

"Corre, antes de que nos pille" le hice caso y corrí escaleras abajo, sin soltarle. Una vez en la calle, seguimos corriendo hasta el parque más cercano. Yo podía seguirle el ritmo sin ningún problema, me iba recuperando poco a poco. 

 

Steve se dejó caer en la hierba, estaba anocheciendo y después de la carrera, dejarse caer y ver el cielo, dándote cuenta de que estás vivo era algo por lo que dar gracias. Me dejé caer a su lado, tranquilamente, como si no hubieramos escapado del edificio Stark hacía tres segundos. No había nadie a esa hora, era finales de septiembre y anochecía antes. 

 

Sentí la mano suya sobre la mía, mis ojos encontraron un lago lleno de patos, mientras trtaba de que mi corazón no se desbocara de esa manera. 

 

"Bucks" escuché mi nombre de su voz y mis entrañas se apretujaron. 

 

"¿Sí?" pregunté estúpidamente. Me tiró encima suyo, dejándome a horcajadas suyo, mirándonos fijamente. Se quedó en silencio, simplemente dejando que la tensión creciera. Entonces, cuando abrió la boca, me sorprendió que no hablara, que solamente agarrara mi cintura y me apretara contra él. 

 

Podría habérmelo sacado de encima. Debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, pasé los brazos por detrás de su cuello y me estreché contra su cuerpo. Su respiracion en mis labios, el suave y caliente tacto. No era algo nuevo para mí, cómo movía sus labios contra los míos, llevándome directamente a un pasado muy lejano, pero que al parecer nuestro cuerpos no habían olvidados. Nos separamos lentamente, casi con dolor, pero no demasiado. Aún seguíamos enredados el uno en el otro. Puse la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos desbocados de su corazón. 

 

"Cena conmigo" me dijo. 

 

"¿Como en una cita?" pregunté. 

 

"¿Hay otra manera en la que tú y yo pudiéramos salir que no fuera una?" me devolvió la pregunta. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda, de una manera increíblemente calmante. Pero estaba bien. Yo quería comer y tener la cita con él. Traté de moverme, pero no me dejó. 

 

"¿Steve?" pregunté, un poco inseguro al darme cuenta de que no iba a soltarme. 

 

"Sh, déjame que procese que el tenerte entre mis brazos no es un producto de mi mente. Te eché de menos"

No supe qué contestarle. Un "yo también" sonaba demasiado simple y habría roto el momento entre los dos. Así que sólamente me quedé mirando el algua, abrazándome a él y sintiendo la extraña sensación que yo creía que era hambre.


	13. Nuevo objetivo

Después de eso, Steve me agarró de la mano, hice como si no sitiera el hormiguéo en mis dedos, y empezamos a andar por la ciudad. Él llevaba unas gafas oscuras y una gorra que él llamaba "parte del disfraz" para pasar desapercibido. De vez en cuando, alguien le paraba para pedir una foto con él. Entonces sacaban un móvil como el que tiene Nat y me hacían darle a un botón, capturando dentro del cacharro la foto. Era mejor que la cámara que yo usaba cuando estaba en el ejército.

Los niños le miraban y decían "mira, papá, es el Capitán América" y Steve siempre se paraba a decirles alguna frase épica. Después de eso me sonreía con esa sonrisa feliz suya, que lograba sacar lo mejor de cada uno. 

Miré de nuevo su cara tapada por las gafas. Se las había puesto después de la enésima parada. Miraba hacia el cielo de manera tranquila, y yo le imité, sin saber qué miraba. Había demasiados edicios, grandes, que tapaban la mitad del cielo rojizo. 

Me gustaba como quedaba la luz que daba a Steve en la cara. 

Fuimos a cenar a una pizzería porque nos recordaba a cuando íbamos antes a comer. Escogió una mesa alejada, seguramente para no tener a nadie mirándonos, y me pasó el menú. Miré por encima la hoja, recargando la cabeza en mi mano, mientras que Steve decía las pizzas en alto. 

"La que tú quieras" le dije, porque realmente me gustaba escuchar su voz. 

"Me gusta la pizza con piña y aceitunas" arrugué la nariz y le miré con horror. 

"¿Eres de HYDRA o algo así?" le pregunté de sopetón. Eso seguro que era algo que ellos podrían comer con toda seguridad. Era más, podía ver al alto mando del grupo pidiendo eso por teléfono. Steve estalló en carcajadas, seguramente al ver mi cara. 

"Era una broma. Iba a pedir una con pepperoni"

"El pepperoni está bien" dije, aún mirándole con suspicacia. La camarera vino, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era morena, con el pelo corto, ojos brillantes y parecía agradable. 

"Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Beni's; soy Natalia y seré su camarera esta noche" 

Steve le dio nuestra orden y se fue dando ligeros saltitos. No entendí exactamente por qué estaba tan contenta, pero cuando volvió, seguía con la cara prácticamente partida en dos. 

"Aquí tienen el pedido" se quedó un momento mirándonos. Parecía querer decir algo y no atreverse. 

"¿Si?" Preguntó Steve. 

"Hacéis una pareja monísima" nos dijo, para luego volver a irse de la misma manera. 

"Extraño..." susurré por lo bajo. Steve soltó una risa baja y yo dirigí mis ojos hacia él. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, que tiene razón" se metió el troo de pizza a la boca como si con él no fuera la cosa. "Eres monísimo"

Supe que me había ruborizado, por eso sólo bajé la cabeza y seguí comiendo. Maldito punk. 

 

Una vez fuera del restaurante, anduvimos sin un rumbo fijo, al menos para mí. 

 

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" le pregunté, apartándome un poco el pelo de la cara. 

"Veremos una película" dijo Steve. Eso me hizo desviar la mirada, confundido. 

"¿Éso no es un poco cliché?" Steve empezó a reírse, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?"

"Nat dice que eres un cliché andante" me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno, soy un hombre de costumbres, eso desde luego. No he cambiado de nada menos de casa en los últimos setenta y cinco años" me guiñó un ojo y sentí la cara roja. Eso será lo que se siente al ruborizarse, creo. 

El cine era bastante más enorme de lo que yo recordaba que fuera, y apenas había cola a esa hora de la noche. Entramos a ver una película tranquila, y Steve compró palomitas. Me gustaría decir que yo pagué algo de la noche, pero mi cuenta de 1940 estaba dada de baja. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Nat si necesitaban algo de ayuda y conseguirme así algo de dinero e invitar yo a Steve. 

 

La pelicula comenzó, las luces se apagaron y yo me sobresalté cuando la mano de Steve cogió la mía. Él me miró intensamente y acercó sus labios a mi oreja, susurrándome. 

 

"No tengas miedo de la oscuridad"

Si él supiera que lo que más miedo me daba era el salto que había dado mi estómago y el hormigueo de cuando su mano rozó mi piel. Me acomodé en el asiento, sintiendo que me picaban los dedos. ¿Me iba a salir una erupción cutánea? Aún y con todo, no sé por qué no la aparté de Steve. 

 

La pelicula era... bien, era un coñazo horrible. Steve dijo que era mejor para mi ver algo tranquilo, ya que los sonidos muy estruendosos me alteraban. Bueno, nadie dijo que Steve siempre tuviera que tener la razón en todo. Mis instintos asesinos se encendieron conforme todo avanzaba. 

 

Si no acababa pronto saltaria dentro de la pantalla y les arrancaría a todos la cabeza. 

 

Cuando un estruendo sacudió el lugar, y el techo cayó en un lado de la sala, mientras que Steve se ponía delante mío como un rayo, protegiéndome contra mi cuerpo, no sabía si alegrarme y darle las gracias al bicho verde ese por entrar, o cortarle la cabeza por asustarnos. 

 

El tipo raro de rojo entró, saltando y esquivando algunos de los disparos del tipo verde. Steve nos lanzó al suelo, ya que por poco nos dio uno de los disparos. 

 

El chaval que iba tan raro como el otro, que solía ir siempre como un perrito detrás de Anthony o de Steve apareció encima nuestro, atrapando con suna red uno de los trozos que caían del techo. 

 

"Hola, Capi. ¿Estáis bien?"

"Spider-man, ¿qué...?" empezó Steve. Le agarré de la camiseta, tirándole hacia atrás cuando un disparo dio demasiado cerca para mi gusto. 

 

"¡Nuestra primera cita está siendo un éxito!" gritó el tipo raro, saltando. 

 

"¡Primera y última, Wade!" le gritó Spiderman. 

"¿¡Qué he hecho mal!?"

"¿¡No es un poco malo tener al Duende verde y a Venom en nuestro culo?!" le gritó Spider-man. 

 

"¿Podemos primero solucionar lo del tipo verde y dejar para más tarde la charla sentimental para más tarde?" pregunté, poniendo el brazo metálico en frente de Steve y mío para evitar el golpe. 

 

"¡Cuidado!" el cacharro metálico sobre el que estaba el elfo del bosque se lanzó contra nosotros, empujándonos contra la pared. Me senté, mirando hacia el rubio, que también parecía bien. Luego, dirigí mi vista hacia mi brazo metálico. Luego al bicho negro que se parecía a Spider-man con esteroides. 

 

Menuda mierda, pensé, empezando a entrar en pánico. 

 

OH, DEMONIOS, SÍ, dijo esa voz dentro de mí, calmádome al momento.

 

Ya, vale. 

 

Nuevo objetivo 125893. Nombre: Venom; raza: extraterrestre; puntos débiles: sonidos. Nivel de amenaza: código rojo, exterminio inmediato. 

 

Sonreí, Steve me miró dudoso cuando me levanté y me acerqué. 

 

"¿Bucky?"

 

"¿Vamos a por ello, Capi?" le tendí la mano, para ayudarle a levantar. Tenía un recuedo de esto, uno lejano. Al parecer él pensó lo mismo, porque me sonrió y la aceptó. 

 

Esto iba a ser divertido.


	14. Una gran primera cita

Venom fue tan rápido en el ataque como yo había supuesto. Se movió de manera eficiente, pero ya le estaba esperando. Steve se hizo a un lado con facilidad, mientras yo agarraba la cabeza negra y la estampaba contra el suelo con mi brazo metálico. 

Steve me agarró de la cintura cuando el tipo me lanzó un puñetazo, ayudándome a esquivarlo. Cuando lanzó otro golpe, puse mi hombro en frente nuestro, parándolo de nuevo. El bicho verde volaba por los alrededores, pero Spider-man ya había logrado lanzar la red a la tabla voladora, y cuando Deadpool corrió hacia la cuerda y la agarró, ambos tiraron, dejándole caer. 

Cuando el bicho negro se lanzó contra nosotros, cargando, le agarré de la cabeza y le estampé contra el suelo, tratando de que no se moviera. 

"¿¡QUÉ HACEMOS CONTRA ESTE?!" gritó Steve hacia Peter. 

"El ruido le hace débil" contestó, esquivando un puñetazo del Duende. Podía ver el humo salir de las orejas de Steve cuando seguramente estaba trazando un plan. 

"Buck, ¿cuánto crees que puedes retenerle?" me preguntó Steve, corriendo hacia Dios sabía donde. 

"Unos pocos minutos" Venom me empujó hacia atrás, lanzándome contra la pared. Caí al suelo, sintiendo el dolor en la espalda, con un "Uf". "Bueno, igual es menos"

Tuve que rodar por el suelo cuando dio un puñetazo en el suelo, demasiado cerca de mi cabeza para mi gusto. Le lancé una patada al pecho, empujándole para poder ponerme en pie y escapar del próximo golpe, que acabó con el suelo con una grieta. Eso me habría reventado la puta cabeza, mierda. 

Me puse encima de los asientos y corrí, mientras que él simplemente los iba rompiendo. Seguramente en el primer golpe mi fuerza le había tomado desprevenido, ya que había conseguido moverle y él apenas había hecho fuerza. 

No sabía en qué demonios había pensado Steve, pero esperaba que se diera prisa, porque al ritmo que Venom iba ganándome terreno, iba a acabar aplastado contra la pared. El tipo debió de tomarme en el segundo desprevenido, porque estaba encima de mí, barriéndome con su brazo, lanzándome cerca de la pantalla, ahora apagada. 

Noté eso mientras me daba la vuelta, con la vista un poco borrosa y medio asiento incrustado en mi costado. Estaba roto, por la mitad. Cuando el simbionte apareció delante mío, la mano formando un puño, lanzándolo contra mi cara, lo puse entre los dos, dejándole atrapado el brazo. Antes de que pudiese deshacer su estructura molecular de mierda y liberarse, apoyé uno de mis pies en su abdomen, y tras hacer fuerza, lo hice rodar. Me puse en pie y tratando de no notar el dolor. 

Entonces vi lo que supuse era el plan de Steve. Unos enormes altavoces alrededor de la pantalla. Venom no parecía darme mucha tregua, enseguida volvió encima de mí. Lo acerqué lo máximo que pude al altavoz, y vi a Steve en la sala de máquinas. Deadpool me empujó entonces, tirándome directamente contra él, mientras que recibía un balazo por mí. Le lanzó hacia atrás, pero no le derribó. 

"¡Mierda, Wade!" gritó Spider-man, lanzando una de las redes a su pecho y atrayéndole con rapidez hacia su posición, más segura y alejada del cañón del Duende. 

"Si esto es lo que consigo porque me disparen, ¡Adelante!" dio un grito felizz.

Ese hombre estaba loco. 

"¡Bucky!" me gritó Steve. Tomé eso como aviso y como palabra clave de estampar a Venom contra el altavoz, ya que el muy cabrón había tomado ventaja de la distracción y había venido en mi dirección, incluso tomando carrerilla. 

Me hice a un lado, logrando por poco agarrar su cabeza y meterla directamente contra un de los altavoces. Steve puso entonces a todo volumen la película, haciendo que todo retumbara. El bicho empezó a gritar, lo que empeoró el dolor de mis oídos, y entonces hizo la cosa más rara que había visto desde que me desperté esta última vez: se quitó la cabeza. Bueno, se arrancó la cabeza, dejándomela en la mano, y el resto se movió con una rapidez increíble y el cuerpo simplemente se convirtiéndose en líquido y dejando el cuerpo sin cabeza de un tío tirado en el suelo. Por otra parte, saqué la cabeza del lugar y lo negro también se hizo líquido, dejando la cabeza de un tipo rubio. 

"El Duende ha escapado" me dijo Deadpool, mirando la cabeza en mi mano. "Mira qué cara de memo tiene el cabrón"

"Venom se ha ido también" dije, mirando el conducto de ventilación.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Steve, llegando a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza. Con la mía, no con la que tenía en la mano. 

Bueno, eso, me habéis entendido.

"Oh, mierda. Es Eddie" dijo Peter, acercándose a nosotros.

"¿Le conoces?" le preguntó Steve. 

"Es del periódico en el que estoy como becario" dijo el chico, suspirando. "Al final los dos se han escapado"

"¡Pero ha sido una gran primera cita!" le dijo Deadpool, feliz. 

"¡Vete a la mierda!" le gruñó el más joven. 

"Hey, no todos los días tu cita te lleva directamente a dónde está tu héroe favorito, Spidey" Wade se alejaba, mientras Spider-man le seguía, seguramente a su pesar. 

"Vámonos ya, hemos molestado lo suficiente" se giró hacia nosotros. "Capi, Bucky"

Desaparecieron como habían venido, ni siquiera miraron atrás. Steve parecía sombrío, mirando el conducto de ventilación. No me gustaba esa mueca en su cara, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. 

"Hey, Steve" él me miró, acerqué la cabeza a mi oreja, a modo de pendiente. "¿Qué tal me queda?"

Se echó a reír de repente, quitándome la cabeza de Eddie de las manos y agarrándome por la cintura cuando me atrajo a él. 

"Eres idiota" besó mi mejilla, dejándonos en un tranquilo silencio cuando oímos a la policía llegar. Lentos. 

"Vámonos de aquí, antes de que Anthony se entere y nos eche la bronca" dije, empezando a movernos hacia el boquete de salida por el que los otros habían entrado. 

"Siempre podemos decir que ha sido Deadpool" comentó Steve, saliendo conmigo. 

"Es su palabra contra la tuya" nos escabullimos por atrás, sin que nadie nos viera por suerte. Acabamos en un callejón, corriendo hacia los edificios Stark. Steve había cogido mi mano, íbamos corriendo por en lugar, quizás demasiado rápido para que alguien nos viera pasar. Me quedé quieto un momento, admirando al capitán. Él me miró fijamente, parando sin soltarme. 

"¿Bucky?" 

"Ha sido una gran primera cita" dije, copiando las palabras de Deadpool. Steve me dio la sonrisa más grande y luminosa que he visto n

Y que me encierren de nuevo en el frío si eso no fue lo más bonito que había visto nunca.


	15. Como si fuera lo mejor que ha visto

Desperté con sobresalto. El brazo de Steve estaba como siempre en mi cintura, pero ni siquiera eso lograba calmar mi corazón desbocado. 

Era más, lo acentuaba. 

Había soñado (o tal vez recordando) una escena entre Steve y yo. Tuve un escalofrío al recordar los besos que me daba en él, la manera en la que su piel rozaba la mía. La manera en la que sus brazos me rodeaban. 

Me estaba empezando a volver loco, definitivamente. 

Steve se removió a mi lado y abrió un ojo desde su posición encima de la almohada. 

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, un poco preocupado. "¿Una pesadilla?"

Tal vez. Si morir de vergüenza era una pesadilla, él estaba en una. 

"N-no" la voz me salió entrecortada, notando la erección malditamente sobresaliente que era imposible de ignorar. Obviamente, Steve no era idiota, así que abrió mucho los ojos cuando guió su propia mirada a mi entrepierna. 

 

"Vale..." se quedó unos segundos en blanco. "Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso"

Alcé una ceja, entre ruborizado y ladino. 

 

"¿De verdad, Steve?" resoplé. "Pensé que dirías algo más..." hice un ademán con las manos. "Tú"

"¿Qué es yo?"

"Nat dice que parece que te han metido un palo por el c..." me tapó la boca rápidamente, lanzándome hacia atrás, poniéndose a horcajas encima de mi cuerpo. 

 

"¡Tienes que dejar de juntarte con esa gente!" me gritó, rojo como un tomate. 

 

Posiblemente, en otro momento, esto ha hubiera hecho gracia. Sin embargo, con el cuerpo de Steve sobre el mío, aplastando mi erección contra su cuerpo, sólo pude soltar un gemido. 

 

"Mierda..." Steve me sonrió mientras mecía sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome entrar en un extraño calor que recordaba lejano, pero que aún así recordaba. 

 

"Ahora... ¿quién quiere tener un palo metido por el c.." fui yo ahora quien se puso sobre él, haciéndonos rodar. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas, rozándose un poco más profundo. Introdujo sus dedos fríos debajo de mi camiseta, apretando y seguramente marcando mi piel. 

 

"¿S-Steve...?" la boca del rubio atacó la mía, sus labios amoldándose a los míos, impidiéndome preguntarle lo que quería.

No es como si os pudiera decir qué quería preguntar, cuando su aliento y el mío se fusionaron, no fui capaz de seguir pensando y olvidé todo. Sus besos eran como un fósforo, prendiendo todo a su paso, haciendo que por dentro ardiera. 

 

Su lengua salió a enredarse con la mía, lamiéndome y sólo cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario fue que nos separamos, jadeantes. Steve aprovechó la separación, quitando mi camiseta con rapidez, y luego la suya. 

 

Su boca volvió a mí con rapidez, era como si el aire no fuera lo que realmente le diera la vida, sino mis labios. Una de sus manos subió a mi nuca, la otra debajo de mi culo, haciéndonos mover. las mías estaban en su pelo suave y ya desordenado. 

 

Pasó sus labios por mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello y lamiendo y mordiendo la piel de la clavícula. No pude evitar un bajo gemido al roce de su barba en una zona sensible, cercana a la cicatriz del brazo. 

 

La mano en mi trasero se introdujo en el pantalón, redondeándome una se las nalgas, sus dedos rozando mi entrada. 

 

Steve empezó a moverse debajo mío, me alcé un poco para que pudiera quitarse sus pantalones del pijama y para que pudiera romper los míos. 

 

"Te compraré más" me dijo, a pesar de que apenas le entendí. No es que me fuera a quejar, ya que nuetsras pieles entraron en contacto cuando me senté sobre él. Su pene palpitaba debajo del mío mientras que él hacía muy buen trabajo moviéndonos. Su mano se elevó hacia mi boca, sus dedos entraron en contacto con mi lengua, sabiéndome salados y, a la vez, tan a Steve. "Chupa" ordenó. 

 

Y yo no era nadie para cuestionar una orden del Capitán américa. Capitán América, objetiv... Calla. No molestes ahora. 

 

Cuando Steve pensó que ya estaban lo suficientemente mojados, los apartó de mi boca, sustituyendo la suya por ellos. No fue un mal cambio, a decir verdad. Su otra mano descendió a mi culo, abriéndome una de las mejillas y tanteando para poder introducir uno. 

 

"Steve" dije su nombre en un jadeo cuando lo noté entrar. 

 

"Sh..." me chistó, moviéndolo dentro, ampliándome un poco. Me moví contra él, no llegaba a notar dolor, al menos no del todo. Cuando un segundo dedo fue introducido, ni siquiera la placentera sensación de mi lengua siendo lamida por la suya pudo parar un gemido de angustia. 

 

Empezó a abrir y cerrar los dedos dentro, rozándome un punto que me hizo gritar un poco demasiado alto. Tampoco es que me preocupara que nadie me escuchara, era nuestro cuarto y no creía en que nadie pudiera entrar a molestar. 

 

Un tercero me hizo sentirme realmente lleno... y supongo que necesitado. Me sentí vacío, como si tuviera sed, sin entender bien qué me pasaba. Steve pareció entenderlo, porque lo siguiente que pasó fue que se alineó y, sin previo aviso entró dentro de mí, sacándome un grito de dolor. 

 

Fuente del dolor: zona trasera, picor interno. Nivel de amenaz... He dicho que te calles. Maldito solddo.

Puse mi frente sudorosa en su hombro, tratando de respirar, quietos los dos, para que me hiciera a ello. 

 

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo..." empezó. 

 

"70 años me han debido de hacer virgen de nuevo" dije casi sin aliento. El pecho de Steve retumbó cuando se rió de eso. 

 

"¿P-puedo moverme?" me preguntó, sus dos manos en mis caderas. Mis brazos me mantenían abrazado a su cuello, dejando apenas espacio entre los dos. Estábamos muy cerca, él respiraba sobre mis labios, mi corazón latía con el suyo. 

 

Fue todo lo que necesité para asentir. 

 

Al principio ardió, pero cuando me estrellé dos veces contra él, y por fin logró la postura, con cada embestida era un golpe directo a mi próstata, haciendo que el dolor, el placer y el sentimiento de por fin estar completo se estrellaran contra mi estómago. 

 

Yo sabía que no iba a durar al notar cómo de fácil me estremecía al sentir su sudorosa piel contra la mía, cómo necesitaba sus labios para amortiguar mis gemidos. Pero también tenía la certeza de, por la rapidez y la brutalidad con la que entraba y salía de mí, que Steve estaba como yo. 

 

"Te amo" dije, aunque no sé de dónde salió. La voz ni siquiera era la misma, era más ronca, más cascada. 

 

"Te amo" me respondió, y realmente supe que lo hizo al sentir la vibración de su voz en la piel de mi cuello. 

 

Me agarré a la pared con mi mano metálica cuando estuvimos al borde de caernos de la cama. Steve parecía no haberse dado cuenta, su lengua lamiendo mi mentón lentamente, sensualmente. 

 

Exploté con su nombre en mis labios, y momentos después el lo hizo dentro mío. 

 

Las respiraciones erráticas eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Aún estábamos abrazados, yo aún agarraba la pared, que se había hecho añicos en mis dedos. 

 

Anthony me iba a echar la bronca por esto. 

 

Me reí de eso. Realmente me hizo gracia pensar en ello en un momento así. Steve me miró con una ceja levantada y curiosidad. Le enseñé la tierra que aún quedaba en mi mano y, tras una mueca de asombro, sonrió enormemente, tumbándome de espaldas y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, acariciando mi pelo. Como si fuera lo mejor que ha visto. 

 

Y, por primera vez, al notar el brillo en sus ojos azules, tal vez le creí.


	16. Buenos días, soldado (UA 1)

No sabía qué hora era, la luz aún no entraba por la ventana, cuando me encontré a mí mismo mirando al techo, con el brazo de Steve en mi cintura, pesándome. Steve era enorme, con esos brazos que parecían piernas y esas piernas que parecían árboles y, en general, que una persona así tuviera complejo de pulpo al final te acababa aplasnto. 

 

No me quejaba, no. Tener a Steve, envuelto a mi alrededor, era increiblemente agradable y me hacía sentirme bien por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Era paz aquello que me recorría. No tenía que estar alerta, no tenía nada que temer ni nada de lo que preocuparme. 

 

Era yo. 

 

Sabía que aún me quedaba mucho para recorrer. Tal vez acepte ir a ese psicólogo que Steve me dijo para tratar mi TEPT y poder ser aquello de debería ser. Pero primero, antes de nada, necesitaba ir al baño. 

 

Mi primer intento de incursión fue absolutamente inútil. Steve se abrazó más fuerte a mi cintura. haciendo que estuviéramos más cerca. Su aliento chocaba directamente contra mi cuello, dejando con él una estella de estremecimiento. Cerré los ojos un momento, disfrutando unos segundos de estos momentos. 

 

Me gustaba, pero de verdad, tenía que ir a evacuar si no quería tener un accidente. Mi segundo intento acabó con Steve encima de mí, sin dejarme salir. 

 

"Steve..."

"Mío" dijo, casi babeando mi pecho. Estaba sobre mí, con sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus piernas en las mías.

"Steve, tengo que ir al baño" dije, sonriendo a mi pesar. El tirón poco conocido de mi boca, y una extraña sensación que no era hambre, no, ni completamente agradable. Era algo que me revolvía y que debía empezar a identificar como nervios ante la persona querida. 

 

Dios, mis propios pensamientos a veces me mareaban y me hacían pensar... ¿Antes yo era así? Pregunta de la que realmente quería respuesta. 

 

"No"

"En serio, tengo que ir"

"In sirii, tingi qui ir"

"Infantil"

"No"

Suspiré y me quedé unos segundos quieto, esperando. Steve se durmió antes de lo esperado, relajando su cuerpo, seguramente pensando que yo también lo había hecho. 

 

Aproveché entonces para deslizarme con mucho ciudado, y saltar antes de que pudiera alcanzarme. Se removió en sueños, quejándose, pero inmediatamente se volvió a dormir. Hice un gesto de la victoria en silencio, y fui lo más callado posible. 

 

Al entrar al baño, miré mi reflejo. No me parecía a la primera vez que me miré. La persona que me devolvía la mirada estaba, aunque serio, más sereno que enfadado. La postura relajada, sin ningun voz acechando. La mirada tranquila, azul oscura. 

 

Era todo lo contrario al principio. 

 

Cuando acabé, fui a la cocina a por algo para comer, cojeando un poco. Maldito Steve. 

 

Abrí el frigorífico, me agaché para coger el primer plato que encontré, cuando alguien tiró de mí hacia atrás y con rapidez cerró la puerta de un golpe, aplastando mi cabeza contra el suelo. No pude gritar, no pude hacer ningún movimiento, porque tres tipos se pusieron sobre mí, apretando y no soltándome. 

 

Otra vez no, pensé. El hombre empezó a susurrar las palabras. 

 

"Anhelo. Oxidado."

Tal vez esa vez no fuera tan mala. 

 

"Diecisiete. Amanecer."

"Alerta de intrusos" dijo JARVIS. 

 

"Horno. Nueve."

Yo sólo tenia en mente el poder decirle a Steve que lo sentía. Que sentía el que fuera a volver a defraudarle. 

 

"Benigno. Bienvenida."

Sin embargo era mi destino, era para lo que yo valía"

"Uno. Vagón de carga."

Te quiero, fue lo último que pensé. 

 

"Buenos días, soldado"

"Listo para obedecer"

Nuevo objetivo, reprogramando información. 

 

(Capítulo final)


	17. Epílogo (UA 1)

Yo era un soldado. 

 

Siempre frío, siempre dispuesto. Obedeciendo ódenes. No cuestionar, no pensar, no imaginar, no amar. 

 

Yo era El Soldado de Invierno. 

 

El mayor asesino, no conocía piedad alguna, ni para mí, ni para nadie. Las personas se apartaban de mi camino, infalible y letal. 

 

Yo era eso, pensé desde el frío.

Pero soy tu Bucky, pase lo que pase. Aunque no vuelva a ser yo mismo de nuevo, aunque permanezca dormido otros setenta años. 

 

Sé que siempre volverás a por mí, Capitán. Steve. 

 

Y esta vez te estaré esperando, al final de la línea.


	18. Buenos días, soldado (UA 2)

No sabía qué hora era, la luz aún no entraba por la ventana, cuando me encontré a mí mismo mirando al techo, con el brazo de Steve en mi cintura, pesándome. Steve era enorme, con esos brazos que parecían piernas y esas piernas que parecían árboles y, en general, que una persona así tuviera complejo de pulpo al final te acababa aplastando. 

 

No me quejaba, no. Tener a Steve, envuelto a mi alrededor, era increiblemente agradable y me hacía sentirme bien por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Era paz aquello que me recorría. No tenía que estar alerta, no tenía nada que temer ni nada de lo que preocuparme. 

 

Era yo. 

 

Sabía que aún me quedaba mucho para recorrer. Tal vez acepte ir a ese psicólogo que Steve me dijo para tratar mi TEPT y poder ser aquello de debería ser. Pero primero, antes de nada, necesitaba ir al baño. 

 

Mi primer intento de incursión fue absolutamente inútil. Steve se abrazó más fuerte a mi cintura. haciendo que estuviéramos más cerca. Su aliento chocaba directamente contra mi cuello, dejando con él una estela de estremecimiento. Cerré los ojos un momento, disfrutando unos segundos de estos momentos. 

 

Me gustaba, pero de verdad, tenía que ir a evacuar si no quería tener un accidente. Mi segundo intento acabó con Steve encima de mí, sin dejarme salir. 

 

"Steve..."

"Mío" dijo, casi babeando mi pecho. Estaba sobre mí, con sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus piernas en las mías.

"Steve, tengo que ir al baño" dije, sonriendo a mi pesar. El tirón poco conocido de mi boca, y una extraña sensación que no era hambre, no, ni completamente agradable. Era algo que me revolvía y que debía empezar a identificar como nervios ante la persona querida. 

 

Dios, mis propios pensamientos a veces me mareaban y me hacían pensar... ¿Antes yo era así? Pregunta de la que realmente quería respuesta. 

 

"No"

"En serio, tengo que ir"

"In sirii, tingi qui ir"

"Infantil"

"No"

Suspiré y me quedé unos segundos quieto, esperando. Steve se durmió antes de lo esperado, relajando su cuerpo, seguramente pensando que yo también lo había hecho. 

 

Aproveché entonces para deslizarme con mucho ciudado, y saltar antes de que pudiera alcanzarme. Se removió en sueños, quejándose, pero inmediatamente se volvió a dormir. Hice un gesto de la victoria en silencio, y fui lo más callado posible. 

 

Al entrar al baño, miré mi reflejo. No me parecía a la primera vez que me miré. La persona que me devolvía la mirada estaba, aunque serio, más sereno que enfadado. La postura relajada, sin ningun voz acechando. La mirada tranquila, azul oscura. 

 

Era todo lo contrario al principio. 

 

Cuando acabé, fui a la cocina a por algo para comer, cojeando un poco. Maldito Steve. 

 

Esa era la línea de pensamiento, cuando escuché un ruido. Me pegué de manera institiva a la pared, tratando de fundirme con las sombras. No eran los pasos de Steve ni los de Anthony. Y desde luego, tampoco eran los de Nat. Por el ritmo, eran tres personas, hombres si no estaba equivocado. 

 

Así que lentamente, me dirigí sin hacer ruido hasta la sala, agachándome cuando llegué al sofá. Trataban de no hacer ruido, con lo que supuse que estaban buscando algo. 

 

A ti. Sí, ya. Muchas gracias por la información. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue gritarle a Steve que despertara. Pero viendo que se movían de manera no muy sigilosa, no había oportunidad de que Steve no se despertara si entraban al cuarto. Yo, por el contrario, era otro cantar. Si por algún casual recitaran el canto de instrucciones tendría que obedecer. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo desesperadamente. Algo que me impidiera el convertirme de nuevo en una marioneta.

Entonces, sobre la mesa de la sala, los vi. Steve siempre me decía que tenía que recoger lo que dejaba antes de meterme a la cama, pero esa noche, me había librado de meter los restos del bollo que había comido durante la merienda. Alargué la mano, rezando para que eso funcionara. 

 

...

Hay veces en la vida en la que tienes que lanzarte y luchar contra tus propios miedos. Steve dice que esa frase no es literal, ya que hay miedos contra los que no se puede pelear, por ejemplo, los fuegos artificiales. 

 

Sin embargo, me decidí que en esta ocasión, la frase sí era acertada. Yo tenía miedo del hielo, así que pelearme a golpes contra aquellos que me llevaban era como una especie de metáfora.

Sea lo que sea eso. 

 

Ni siquiera me vieron venir cuando los atrapé desprevenidos. Ellos estaban armados, eran más, pero el primer golpe lo di yo. Y con toda la mano abierta. Lancé por los aires al primero, que se dio contra la puerta de nuestro cuarto, seguramente despertando a Steve. Sin embargo, el tipo, que sería mas o menos del tamaño del Capitán, no se había desmayado por el golpe, y estaba atrancando la puerta. 

 

Vamos a recordar que yo no me encontraba en mi mejor momento. Era delgado por culpa de la falta de comida, y aunque había vuelto a empezar a entrenar, no me encontraba ni de lejos en buena forma. Los otros eran tres hombres amurallados que, y aunque les hubiera pillado desprevenidos, pudieron con facilidad lanzarme al suelo. 

 

Uno de ellos puso el pie contra mi garganta, evitando que pudiera revolverme u ahogandome, todo al mismo tiempo. Puse las manos en su pierna, pero el aire se escapaba y yo estaba empezando a ver borroso. 

 

Supe que Steve estaba dando guerra porque el suelo vibró. Y el que estaba encima mío, vocalizaba. Palabras conocidas.

 

"Anhelo. Oxidado. Diecisiete. Amanecer."

"Alerta de intrusos" dijo JARVIS en la lejanía, aunque yo no le escuché. 

 

"Horno. Nueve."

Yo sólo esperaba que mi plan funcionara, que tuviera suerte por primera vez.

 

"Benigno. Bienvenida."

Sin embargo era mi destino, era para lo que yo valía. Y Dios nunca me había sonreído.

 

"Uno. Vagón de carga."

Te quiero, fue lo último que pensé. Iba a desmayarme. 

 

"Buenos días, soldado"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la pierna se quitó. Tomé una respiración profunda, empezando a toser. Ahí supe que había acabado de decir las palabras. No porque las hubiera escuchado, sino por obviedad. 

 

Duh.

Dejad que me recupere de casi ser ahogado. Me llevé las manos a las orejas, quitando las migas del bollo de ellas, pudiendo escuchar al fin. 

 

Cuando mi visión se enfocó a través de las lágrimas, pude ver a un Steve estático, en el umbral de la puerta tirada. 

 

"¿Soldado?" me preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban sobre mí. Giré mi mareada cabeza hacia ellos, tratando de despejarme. 

 

"Buenos días" dije, con la voz cascada. Ni siquiera di tiempo a que Steve susurrara por segunda vez mi nombre, ya que de una patada, me quité al que tenía más cerca.

El rubio ni siquiera se lo pensó, lanzándose contra el otro, desapareciendo hacia la sala. Tras unos cuantos golpes a la cara sorprendida del tipo, le dejé inconsciente. 

 

Tal vez yo hubiera perdido facultades, pero que alguien te de con un brazo de metal en la cara, dejaría K.O hasta al más chulo. Me eché pesadamente hacia atrás, con un gran dolor en la base del cuello. Nota para futuras intervenciones, que te ahoguen con una bota duele un 25% más que la estrangulación normal. Dato anotado. ¿Desea programar un nuevo objetivo? Calla. 

 

"Bucky" me llamó, sacándome del trance Steve. Miré hacia él, y tal vez mi yo normal, mi yo vestido con algo más que unos calzoncillos y que no le acababan de casi partir la tráquea no lo haría nunca.

Pero el yo tirado en el suelo, con dolor en el pecho, alargó los brazos hacia él, dejándose ser cargado. Hay una alta probabilidad de que no haya un segundo ataque. Bien. Aplasté la cara contra su cuello. 

 

Y no iba a aceptarlo, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, lloré. 

 

Por mí, por el soldado de invierno, por el Sargento James o por Bucky. 

 

No estaba seguro. 

 

Sólo sabía que me había librado por muy poco, y que seguramente Anthony me pondría seguridad hasta para mear.


	19. Epílogo (UA 2)

"Yo era un soldado."

 

"Siempre frío, siempre dispuesto. Obedeciendo ódenes. No cuestionar, no pensar, no imaginar, no amar." 

 

"Yo era El Soldado de Invierno."

 

"El mayor asesino, no conocía piedad alguna, ni para mí, ni para nadie. Las personas se apartaban de mi camino, infalible y letal."

 

"Yo era eso" dije, en voz alta. La psicóloga a la que me habían hecho venir durante ya cuatro semanas dejó de escribir y me miró, con una ceja alzada. 

 

"Usted era eso" dio unos golpecitos sobre el papel con el bolígrafo. "Pero, ¿Qué es ahora?"

 

Me quedé mirando la alfombra de formas geométricas que había extendida en mitad de la sala, perdido en mis pensamientos. Sin hablar. 

 

Pero soy tu Bucky, pase lo que pase. Aunque no vuelva a ser yo mismo de nuevo, aunque permanezca dormido otros setenta años. 

 

Sé que volverás a por mí, Capitán. Steve. 

 

Y siempre te estaré esperando, al final de la línea.

"¿Señor Barnes?" me preguntó de nuevo, sacándome de un plumazo. Parpadeé y le extendí una media sonrisa. 

 

"Me llamo Bucky, y soy una persona"


End file.
